The Omni
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott gets transformed into a skinwalker
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Omni  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline :  
Summary : Scott gets transformed into a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott's breath came in heavy pants. Each one  
visible in the air before him. The cold clung  
to him in droplets of dew. Making him shiver  
despite his being in wolf form.

Fear filled his mind and body. The dark forest  
seeming like a nightmarish creation instead of  
the sancutuary he so loved. The shadows twisted  
and gnarled to the silver moonlight, snapping at  
him, not hiding.

His heartbeat tried to pound out of his chest.  
So loud he feared his mom could hear it all the  
way at the hospital where she was couldn't  
working a shift.

He swallowed hard as he felt his stalker get  
closer to him. Whoever, whatever was out there  
was silent, scentless, and had been drawing  
the hunt out for hours. Now they were closing  
in.

The teen wished he had his cell phone, but the  
monster had destroyed it within minutes of the  
start of their game of hide and seek. Along with  
Scott's bike.

A cat like snarl filled the air, and his head  
snapped up. He leapt up at the pitch black  
figure soaring at him. The two bodies meet in  
midair. Teeth flashed and sank into the teen's  
shoulder, biting until the bone cracked.

" Urgh..." Scott slashed the creature across the  
face, but it refused to let go.

He could feel something hot and painful spreading  
from his shoulder into his body. Venom like.  
Blinking rapidly at the sensation, he gripped the  
monster's black hair and tried to yank back.

The clouds over the moon drifted further south  
lighting the small clearing up. For the first time,  
Scott got a good look at his hunter.

It was a human/feline hybrid the same way Scott  
was a human/wolf hybrid. He was middle aged with  
black hair, small, lean body. The differences was  
in the shift.

The ears were pointed, but the facial hair was  
finer, much shorter, very soft. The eyes were  
yellow feline. The claws were thiner, longer,  
sharper. The body was more flexible, and faster.

" What are you doing? " Scott panted.

The creature released it's hold and backed away.  
It licked it's chops. Flashing thinner fangs and  
less jutted jaw. A longer, cat like tongue  
flickered out.

" Making a beta. " It purred in satisfaction.

" I'm already a beta. " Scott nervously pointed  
out. " A werewolf beta. "

" Poor naive wolf. " It laughed manically.  
" Didn't your old Alpha teach you anything.  
There's more out there than wolve's. There's  
witches, vampires, mermaids, fairies, all your  
little myths. Including me. "

Before Scott's eyes the feline began shifting  
into a werewolf, and then it shifted again, this  
time into some sort of human/bear hybrid.

The man grew by two feet. His eyes became  
completely black like a bears. The fangs grew  
enourmous and thick like a bears. The jaw jutted  
out, and the facial hair grew thick, wild, out  
of control. The man's muscles tripled in size,  
and bear claws grew.

" The Skinwalker. " The monster declared with  
raised arms. " I can become any animal who's  
heart I devour, and now so will you. "

" Why me? " Scott demanded angrily. " Why did  
you chose me? Why this town? "

" Because you were able to resist your Alpha's  
call. Don't you know how rare that is. You have  
a lot of potential. " The Skinwalker stared at  
him greedily. " I will make you into my most  
trusted lieutent. With you by my side, I will  
make the supernatural community bow at my feet. "

Scott backed up a step as he realized the man  
wasn't just dangerous, but insane.

" But first, we must do some clean-up. We really  
have to get rid of your excess baggage. Those  
friends of yours and your mother, has to go. "  
The man sighed in a put out way.

The teen turned to run, but skidded to a stop  
when he found himself facing the Skinwalker.

" Going somewhere? " The Skinwalker asked  
casually.

' Oh god. ' Scott swallowed.

The man was faster than Peter had been. Crazier,  
and in Scott's heart he knew, far deadlier. But  
for some reason, he wanted Scott.

" I want to make a deal. If you promise to let  
my friends and family live, I'll leave with you.  
Tonight. We'll just go, get out of Beacon Hills. "  
Scott desperately tried.

" Why should I do that? "

" Because you want to rule the supernatural  
community. Beacon Hills has just two werewolves,  
if you count me, and a ton of hunters. Everyone  
else is normal. " Scott explained. " Besides  
you said yourself, I managed to resist my last  
Alpha, what's to say I won't be able to resist  
you. "

" This is a boring town. " The man agreed  
reluctantly. " There isn't a community to take  
over here, either. I'd really have to be in a  
more active area like LA or New York. Not to  
mention how much you'd probably complain about  
having killed your friends... Fine, we have a  
deal, we're leaving. "

Scott relaxed slightly, following after the  
Skinwalker. Of course, just because he agreed  
to leave, didn't mean he'd stay. Once he found  
the chance, he was running and he wasn't going  
to stop.

Not until he'd killed his newest Alpha.

00000

Scott clutched his bookbag close to his chest.  
The wind tearing at the old brown leather as  
the battered South American train speed through  
the jungle.

Sweat beaded down his brow. The sun beating away  
at his skin. The thin white shirt he was wearing  
giving him no protection against it's sharp rays.

The metal of the train roof scorched his legs.  
Making him regret wearing cut off blue jean  
shorts instead of pants. Though if the heat didn't  
kill him, the humidity would.

Not that he minded, just as long as Raim couldn't  
track him here. He'd already been chased across  
America, and most of Mexico.

Now, it was time to train, again.

Being changed from a werewolf to a skinwalker  
had messed him up. It had made him more  
animalistic. Since his only animal was wolf,  
it meant he was more wolf like than ever.

His temper was completely screwed up. His  
emotions out of control. He was always on  
the verge of shifting. His abilities were  
doubled, making it harder to be around society,  
and that was just to start with.

Now he was going to do what was necessary. He  
was going to isolate himself in the jungles of  
South America and train himself to exhaustion.  
He was going to get back some sembalance of  
control.

Then, he was going to hunt.

He was going to figure out which animals would  
be the most useful, and he would take their  
heart. Then train some more. Because it was  
the only way he would stop the Alpha.

To stop Raim The Destroyer.

00000

The skinwalker took the High school diploma  
sadly. He wished with all his heart his mom  
and friends could be there to celebrate this  
occasion with him. To see him, the idiot unable  
to get higher than D's, graduate.

But they couldn't. It wasn't safe.

He couldn't contact them in anyway. No letter's,  
postcards, phone call's, e-mail's, nothing. He  
simply couldn't risk Raim going after them, or  
thinking Scott was hiding in Beacon Hill's.

Just getting his High school diploma had taken  
the help of a werewolf hacker he'd meet in New  
Zealand. The werewolf had been able to get  
Scott's transcripts, and make a fake set of  
documents showing him as emancipated.

With both of those, he was able to continue  
running, and his schooling. He didn't want to  
but he figured his mom would kill him if he  
didn't. Not to mention he couldn't be a vet  
if he didn't go to College.

" Thanks. " He said softly.

" Good luck, Mr. McCall. " Principal Wilson  
clapped his shoulder.

Scott walked away from the giant man, staring  
down at the rolled up piece of paper numbly.  
He had several offers for College. Not great  
ones, but good ones, all on sports scholarship.

It was time to move on, of course.

Raim would show up if he didn't. Yet, he had  
College to think about. Vermont, Washington,  
Canada, Egypt, India, Russia...

He was heading for Africa for now. He had more  
hunting to do. More training. Then he'd make  
a decision.

Wherever he ended up going. It would be far  
away from Raim, and he doubted he would stay  
longer than a year. So he would need to be  
able to transfer.

A lot.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

The house was the same it had been when he left.  
His mom's car was newer. Replaced with a four  
door sedan. Obviously used, but in good condition.  
A red color lacking scratches.

He took his eyes off it and turned on the alarm for  
his black off roader. He'd personally hand built,  
and modified the Jeep CJ-7. It was a 1986 Jeep  
but it could get to places no other car could.  
Making it perfect for him.

The best part, in his mind, was it was a soft  
top. Right now, he didn't have it on. So it  
was without doors, or a top. Free to the air,  
to the great outdoors.

Scott tucked his keys into his worn jeans, and  
walked up the path to the front door. He was home  
for the first time in years. It seemed like it  
had been centuaries.

It was the exhaustion. Perhaps the running.  
Maybe even all the training he had to do. Or  
a combination of all three. It just... It wore  
down on him. Tearing at his soul, weighing him  
until he dragged.

He pressed the doorbell. Smiling at bell ringing  
through the house. It had been so long since  
he'd heard it. So long since he'd been able to  
give in to the idea of being here.

Because of Raim.

" Yes? Can I... Scott? "

He trembled at the sight of his mother. She was  
the same. A little gray around the temples, but  
nothing else was different. She was wearing her  
off duty clothes. Jeans and a white blouse.

" Hey, mom. " He whispered weakly, waving at the  
tearful woman. " I'm back. "

He nearly yelped as she yanked him forward into  
a tight hug. She almost strangled him from how  
strong she held him around his throat. In fact,  
he couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't a  
werewolf, or vampire, or something.

" Where have you been, young man?! " She demanded.  
" Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was  
out of my mind? I thought you were lying dead in  
a ditch somewhere! "

" I'm sorry. " He assured, rubbing her back. " I  
didn't want to go, in fact, I tried to get away.  
I really tried. "

" What do you mean? " She pulled away, wiping  
furiously at her face. " What happened to you? "

" I was kidnapped, and he was a real psycho,  
too. "

" Oh god, Scott, did he hurt you? " Melissa  
began to feel his arms and chest for broken  
bones.

" Mom! Mom! Stop! " Scott grabbed her hands.  
" I'm fine. I managed to escape from him  
after he kidnapped me. "

He immediately regretted saying that because  
she slapped him in his shoulder.

" Hey! "

" Why didn't you call the police?! " She demanded.

" It isn't that simple. This guy has friends in  
law enforcement stretching up to the CIA. He could  
make you and my friends disappear with just a word.  
As long as I didn't try to come home, or get help,  
he wouldn't touch you, and concentrate solely on  
me. " Scott shrugged. " So I ran, and I kept  
running. "

" Until now. " His mom said.

Scott nodded tiredly.

" Why? You're talking like this guy is still  
chasing you. So why come back now? "

Scott closed the front door, then moved to the  
couch, and sat down.

" I don't need to worry anymore. " He lied.  
" He's not chasing me. Years of chasing me  
without success got to be too much for him, so  
he finally gave up. "

The truth was he had given up, to lure Scott  
back to Beacon Hills. After all, why hunt the  
unapproachable animal, when you can bring the  
animal to you.

But his mom didn't need to know that. She was  
already an emotional wreck over his disappearance.  
The last thing she needed was to deal with her  
son's kidnapper in town trying to get him.

" You're sure? "

" Positive. " He smiled at her.

" You'll talk to Sheriff Stilensky just in  
case? " She eyed him carefully.

" Yeah. "

" Alright. I'll call him while you bring your  
things in. Your room is clean and ready to use,  
but otherwise untouched. " Melissa grabbed the  
cordless. " Oh, your schooling, we'll need to  
get you caught up. Not to mention new clothes,  
and..."

Scott couldn't help but light up at her going  
into supermom mode. It made the chains lift  
from his heart. His mind stopped running a  
thousand miles a minute.

" Mom, I graduated College three months ago.  
I'm a fully liscensed vet now. " Scott stopped  
her.

" You..." She teared up.

" I meet a hacker in New Zealand. He helped me  
get back into school. It was hard. Real hard with  
all the running, but I managed. It was... " He  
trailed off. " It was almost impossible at times.  
No parent to pay for things, or house, or car...  
There were times when I wanted to just drop out,  
but I knew you wanted me to go to College, so I  
bullied my way through. "

She hugged him again, and he felt his own tears  
start. The tears he'd denied himself since the  
night he'd bargained himself for her safety. For  
his friends safety.

" I'm so proud of you. " She whispered.

And he sobbed because he needed the release.  
Because he could finally rest, if only for one  
day. Because he was finally home.

11111

Scott considered his choice with great  
concentration. What he did here would effect  
the entire night. No. The entire week. Maybe  
even the next two weeks.

This choice had to be weighted and counter-  
weighted. Pros and cons listed.

The newest Spiderman movie or the newest Batman  
movie. The newest Batman series the Dark Knight  
was very cool. However, the Spiderman movie's  
weren't to be sneezed at.

Decisions, decisions.

' Wait, werewolf movie. ' Scott paused at yet  
another movie he'd missed while on the run. ' I  
could get all three and make a night of it. '

Which would mean a stop at the grocery store.  
Junk food was a definte must have. Popcorn,  
chips, soda, ice cream, candy, hot dogs, and  
whatever else he felt the need to make himself  
sick on.

" Scott, man, dad said you were back. Then I  
called your house and your mom said you were  
here. " Stiles appeared in front of him, looking  
the same, except a little older. " Dad told me  
what you said, dude, we have got to talk. "

" He would if you shut up a second. " Jackson  
grabbed Stiles shirt collar and physically  
pulled him aside. " So what happened, and don't  
give us the crap you feed the Sheriff. "

He smelled Allison and Lydia behind him. He fought  
the urge to turn around. Instead he took the three  
movies, heading for the front.

" We'll talk later, this isn't the best place. "  
He stated simply.

" Don't give me that. " Jackson's temper flared.

" We're in public. " He rolled his eyes. " Trust  
me what I have to say can't be said here. "

He sat the movies on the counter with his card.

" Why don't we meet at my mom's a little later?  
I have another errand to run. " He said, paying  
for the movies.

" Right, and how do we know you won't run off? "  
Jackson bristled.

" He won't run off. " Allison protested. " If  
it'll make you feel better, I'll go with him. "

" Right, so you can make googoo eyes at him. "  
Jackson scoffed.

" Leave her alone. " Lydia ordered. " She's a  
big girl, capable of taking care of herself. "

" I guess. " Jackson looked Scott over. " Not  
that there's anything to go gaga over. You look  
like a bum. "

Scott glanced down at himself. He really did look  
like a bum. Though clean. His jeans were several  
years old and so worn they were like cotton cloth.  
Tattered at the bottom, holes at the knees, and  
a few scattered over the calves and thigh's. The  
once dark blue color was so light blue it was  
almost white.

He had no socks on. He no longer bothered. His  
shoes were black leather mocs. So old and battered  
they were covered with creases. The leather was  
faded. Weather worn and dusty. Easy to toe off in  
an emergency, or slip on fast. When the sole got  
worn out, he simply went to a shoe repair, and  
had them replaced.

His current shirt was royal blue. So old the  
color had become blanched in places, giving  
it a tied dyed effect. There were no holes,  
or stains.

The only jewelry he had on was his sports watch,  
which had seen better days, and a necklace. A  
wolf's tooth necklace.

" Ah. " Scott rubbed his neck sheepishly. " Yeah,  
I've learned to go minimilist. "

" Try cheap. " Lydia remarked.

Scott headed out to his Jeep, tossing the movies  
into the back.

" Leave him alone. " Allison glared. " I'm sure  
being on the run wasn't easy on his wardrobe. "

" Or his wallet. " Stiles commented.

" True. " Lydia thoughtfully agreed.

" Actually, I have quite a bit saved up. " Scott  
smiled crookedly at the group. " I actually ended  
up with the deed to a diamond mine, and it brings  
in a small income. "

Lydia pushed past Allison and grabbed his arm.

" A diamond mine? Really? " She let out breathlessly  
before spinning to Allison. " If you don't want him,  
I'll take him. "

" Like I said, it's a small income, Lydia. " Scott's  
protest fell on deaf ears. " Just enough to keep me  
living comfortably. "

" Well I do want him. " Allison rolled her eyes,  
and climbed into the Jeeps passenger seat. " We'll  
meet you three at his mom's. "

" Okay. " Stiles agreed. " I still have a key, so  
we'll just wait there. "

" Right. " Scott sighed as Lydia was eyeing him  
intently. " Later. "

He walked around, and started the Jeep.

" Where are we going? " Allison asked.

" The grocery store. " Scott answered, driving  
down the block to a twenty four hour Wal-Mart.  
" I shouldn't have mentioned the diamond mine to  
Lydia. I was just trying to get them to leave my  
clothes alone. "

" Don't worry about it. She'll back off in a few  
days. Though, she may ask for a couple of diamonds. "  
Allison chuckled. " How did you even end up with a  
mine? "

" It was when I was in Brazil. I stumbled across  
a small town being terriorized by a jaguar. One  
guy, the owner of the mine, asked me to hunt and  
kill the jaguar. He said if I did, he'd give me  
the mine. " Scott parked the Jeep outside the  
doors to the grocery store side of Wal-Mart.

" Why would he just give you the mine? " Allison  
got out. " It doesn't make sense. "

" Actually it does. " Scott chuckled. " When you  
consider the fact, the man was a millionaire who  
believed he'd mined it dry. "

Allison stared at him in shock. " He offered you  
a dud? "

" Nope. " Scott tugged Allison toward the store.  
" He offered me a perfectly good mine he thought  
was a dud. "

" Wh... " Allison blinked in confusion.

" He was using locals to mine it. Locals he abused,  
underpaid, and sent into extremely unsafe conditions.  
Several of the locals had been killed working in  
the mine. So they had made him believe it had been  
mined dry. " Scott explained.

" So you killed the jaguar and got the mine. "  
Allison picked up.

" Yeah, and Mr. Richards laughed in my face. Told  
me the mine was worthless, then he packed up, and  
left South America. " Scott shrugged. " Of course  
I wasn't sure what to believe. I went to the mine  
myself and checked it out. A couple of locals were  
hanging around. A spokesman talked to me about the  
situation. "

" And? " Allison prodded.

" We came to a general consesus. One he was quite  
satisfied with. " Scott smiled at her. " Including  
safe working conditions and health insurance. "

" I'm glad. " She grabbed a cart. " So everything  
worked out? "

" Yeah. I talk to him regularly. Make sure nothing  
is wrong, and everyone is happy. " Scott headed for  
the snack section at the back wall.

" I didn't think I'd ever see you again. "

Scott hesitated at the comment. " I almost lost  
hope I'd ever get home. "

" Was it bad? "

" Worse than it was with Peter. " He hoarsely  
admitted. " Much, much worse. "

Far worse. But the explanations would wait for  
later. For now, he had junk food to hunt.

11111

" Man, did you get enough junk food? " Stiles  
gaped.

" I tried to tell him. " Allison sighed in  
exasperation. " He wouldn't listen to me. It  
was like he was on a mission. "

" Do you know how long I've gone with the basics? "  
Scott demanded, waving a bag of Waves Lays at the  
woman. " Do you know how many movies I've missed? "

Allison held her hands up in surrender.

" Which brings me to why I'm standing in geek  
nightmare. " Jackson glared around the house.  
" An explanation for your cut an run. Now. "

Scott tossed the last container of dip into the  
now stuffed fridge. He just hoped his mom didn't  
kill him for going a little overboard. However, he  
felt he deserved a little freedom after his lack  
of comfort for so long.

" Well, truthfully, the story I told the Sheriff  
is the truth. " Scott shut the fridge and headed  
into the living room.

" What? " Jackson scoffed. " Don't give me that.  
No human could kidnap you. You maybe pathic but  
you're a werewolf. "

" I didn't say he was a human. " Scott jumped  
onto the couch. " I just said he kidnapped me. "

" Wait, he wasn't human? " Stiles sat down eagerly.  
" What was he? Why didn't you fight him? "

" And that's were things get very complicated. "  
Scott sighed.

" What do you mean? " Allison curled up next to  
him.

" The night it happened, Raim, the guy who took  
me shattered my phone and destroyed my bike. "  
Scott frowned at the memeory of that night. " He  
hunted me for hours. I never saw him, couldn't  
smell him, nothing. He was playing with me the  
whole time. He made Peter seem like a human baby. "

" Holy hell. " Lydia paled.

" Yeah. Finally, he attacked me. Bit me on the  
shoulder. Then he just let go. " Scott sank back.

" Why? I mean, if he was so powerful, why not just  
kill you? " Jackson stared intently.

" Because he wasn't trying to kill me. " Scott  
clenched his fists. " He was making a Beta. "

" A... Beta. " Stiles blankly said. " Okay, maybe  
I'm missing something, but you're already a Beta. "

Scott meet Stiles eyes sadly. His friend was  
always piecing things together. He could already  
see him trying to work through this puzzle.

" Raim is what's known as a Skinwalker. " Scott  
answered the unasked questioned. " It's a  
different type of were, and yes, he was successful  
in making me a Beta. I'm a Skinwalker now. "

" Different how? " Jackson leaned forward with  
a disturbing gleam.

" Two things. One, their more animalistic. "  
Scott ground his teeth. " But the second and  
main difference. They can shift into any animal  
whose heart they've eaten. Mystical or normal. "

" Good God. " Stiles breathed with wide eyes.

" Once Raim bit me, he said I had to kill my  
human pack off, including my mom. I tried to  
run, of course. I swear all I did was turn  
and he was already standing there. Just there  
like he hadn't moved an inch. " Scott empathized.  
" I realized I had no hope of getting away  
from him, so I made a deal. I would leave town  
with him if he swore to let all of you live. "

" Scott, no. " Allison grabbed his hand.

" He agreed. " Scott told her. " He was worried  
I might be able to fight his control like with  
Peter. "

" But you told Dad you escaped him like a month  
later. " Stiles somberly spoke up.

" Yeah. He locked me up in a bedroom while he  
went out. He didn't know I'd stolen a butter  
knife. While he was gone I used it to remove  
the door hinges. Then I ran. " Scott explained.

" Awesome. " Stiles smirked.

" Not awesome. " Lydia scolded. " Why didn't you  
call for help? "

" Raim has Skinwalker friends in law enforcement.  
I'm talking FBI, CIA, JAG. " Scott shuddered.  
" I've seen them, talked to them. They are very  
bad news. He made it clear he could make you guys  
disappear. Not just you, but your families. "

" On second thought, running was a good plan. "  
Lydia approved.

" No it wasn't. " Allison disagreed. " Where did  
you go? How did you survive? I get you had the  
income from the diamond mine? But what about your  
education? "

" I've been all over the world. To master my  
abilites, to gain more animals, I've had to hunt  
in the far recess's of the planet. " Scott squeezed  
her hand. " Surviving was harder. I depended on  
the supernatural community some. Did a lot of  
favors for various monsters and creatures. Built  
up a lot of favors, in fact. My education was  
rather tricky. A werewolf friend helped get me  
back in school. "

" So you managed to graduate? " Allison asked.

" Graduate and went on the college. " Scott  
bragged. " I'm a fully realized vet. I need to  
talk to Deaton about a job, or see about setting  
up my own clinic. "

" How the hell did you get in college? " Jackson  
scoffed. " Despite the mine, there's no way you  
could afford it. Not to mention if you really  
were on the run. "

" Full athletic scholarship, and a lot of  
transfers. " Scott shot back. " As for Raim, I  
lied about one thing. He isn't finished with me.  
He's just using a different tactic. I've heard  
he's on his way here. "

" Shit! " Jackson stood up. " Well, great job,  
McCall. "

" It's not his fault. " Allison shot up.

" The hell it isn't! " Jackson snapped.

" What was I supposed to do? Let him catch me? "  
Scott questioned.

" Yes! " Jackson said. " Look, I don't care what  
you have to do! Take care of your mess! "

Jackson stormed out of the house, slamming the  
door behind him.

" Well, that was fun. " Lydia commented. " Now,  
about those diamonds... "

The three adults turned to their friend in disbelief.  
Somethings just never changed.

-  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Omni V. 2  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott ends up a Skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

There were two of them, he realized dimly,  
as the creatures fought over him. He tried  
to claw out from between them. But they were  
a mass of rolling claws and teeth, flashing  
in the silver moonlight.

One of them caught his waist in their mouth  
and bit down to the quick. He grit his teeth  
to keep the scream of pain in. Afraid the sound  
would send them into a frenzy. The scent of  
blood from what was left of the woman's body,  
and his wound was bad enough.

Finally, they pulled apart, and he fell away.  
Scott scrambled in the mud and leaves until  
his asthma was heavy in his lungs. Pressing  
in on his chest to trigger a severe attack.  
His inhaler was long since lost thanks to a  
herd of deer.

Nevertheless, he forced his way to his feet,  
and he ran. He didn't bother chosing a direction.  
He didn't look behind him. He didn't look up  
at the stars for help. He just ran, and he  
would keep running long into the night.

Because fear was nipping at his heels, and  
if he survived, he was going to murder Stiles.

00000

" You're joking. " Stiles stared at him.

" I'm telling you the truth. " Scott pulled  
his friend toward the school. " The bite was  
gone this morning when I woke up. "

" This is... " Stiles ignored Lydia Martin  
for the first time since third grade. " unreal.  
You say there were two animals fighting over you?  
What were they? "

" Over me. Through me. " Scott gestured. " I was  
literally sandwiched between them. I was lucky  
it was only a bite. And frankly, I have no idea  
what they were. I mean, they sort of looked like  
wolves, only... not. "

" How does something not look like wolves? "

" It was like some freaky, giant, mutation or  
something. One had glowing red eyes, and pitch  
black fur. There was no tail either. It was just  
distorted and huge. Like bear huge, you know. "  
Scott hooked his thumbs in the straps of his book  
bag. " The other one was similar but different.  
It had glowing silver eyes. A tail, just as big,  
and had the whole distortion thing going. "

" Dude, do you think...? " Stiles licked his  
lips excitedly. " Could they have been werewolves? "

Scott sighed, slapping his friend upside the head.

" No. " Scott firmly said. " There's no such thing.  
I probably saw a rare breed of wolf, or bear. Maybe  
an extinct wolf, which isn't extinct. "

" But..." Stiles practically whined at having  
his theory shot down.

" Stiles, there's no such thing! " Scott glared  
his friend down.

" Fine, fine. " Stiles surrendered. " We should  
get to class. "

Scott nodded absently. He hadn't mentioned one  
weird thing to his friend. His senses had been  
acting hyper all day. Like he could see and hear  
things he couldn't before.

But he defintely wasn't telling his friend now.  
Not when he was thinking about werewolves. That  
was the last thing Scott needed.

00000

Scott was in the forest and he was hunting. He  
ran on all fours. His muzzle low to the ground.  
Ears flickered forward intently. The bushy tail  
behind him swayed gently.

A deer was just ahead.

Perfect.

He crouched low to the ground. Crawling forward  
slowly, he silently manuevered behind the prey.  
It would be his, or at least, a very specific  
part of it.

He pounced. Teeth flashed as he ripped into the  
throat of the deer. It killed the deer instantly.  
Backing away slightly, he panted, and moved to  
the chest area.

Bearing his fangs, he dug in. Gripping the organ  
he needed, he ripped it lose, and dropped it to  
the ground.

The heart.

The human in him wanted to protest, but something  
pushed it aside. That something tore into the heart.  
Gulping it down in several large bites.

As he did, power rushed through his body. Bones  
shifted and fur grew until he stood in the body  
of a deer. Then back in the body of a wolf.

The scent of a raven caught his attention, and  
the hunt started again.

00000

His body hurt like hell. So did his head, for  
that matter.

He blinked up at the sun shining through the  
forest trees. Naked except for his boxer shorts.  
Covered in blood, fur, and feathers.

He remembered the previous night. The hunting.  
The shifting. It didn't make sense.

" So, you've had your first shift. " An elderly  
voice crackled.

Scott shot up and stared at the ancient man  
seated on a nearby log. He had short white hair  
and a neatly trimmed, white beard. The tall, lean  
man wore simple khaki slacks and a green polo  
shirt.

" I won't bother you with my name, or any  
bullshit about caring what happens to you,  
because frankly, I don't. I never intended to  
turn you. " The man puffed on a cigeratte.

" Turn me into what? What the hell am I?  
What are you? " Scott demanded.

" A skinwalker. We can turn into any animal we  
eat the heart of. Your first animal was the wolf  
since I was in wolf form when I bit you. " The  
man explained. " You'll find you have several  
forms for each animal. As a Beta, you have two  
forms. The normal animal form, and the Beta  
form. If you reach Alpha level, you'll add the  
Alpha form. "

The man reached into a large hiking bag beside  
him and removed a battered journal. He tossed it  
to Scott.

" Here. It's not much. But it has my notes on  
being a skinwalker. It's all I can do for you.  
I'm not sticking around here any longer. Not  
with some psycho Alpha werewolf on a killing  
streak, or werewolf hunters around. " The man  
got up and put on his bag. " If I were you,  
get as many animals assimalated in you as  
possible. "

" Why? " Scott screwed up his face. He could  
still taste the hearts he'd eaten the night  
before.

" Because while werewolves get stronger the  
more pack they have. We get stronger the more  
animal forms we have. " The man started to  
walk away. " Good luck, kid. You'll need it. "

Scott swore silently to himself, clutching the  
journal to his chest.

He was really going to kill Stiles this time.

00000

" This is so freaking awesome! " Stiles crowed.

" It's gross! " Scott pointed to his friend.

Scott was frustrated with his friend. Stiles had  
confiscated the journal and was flipping through  
it rapidly. Of course, there had been the requsite  
demostration first.

" Think of all the animals you can add. " Stiles  
gleamed and plotted. " Jaguar, Eagle, Lion, Hyena,  
Alligetor, Shark... "

" Where am I going to get them in Beacon Hills? "  
Scott reasoned.

" Let me worry about that. " Stiles got a very  
dangerous expression.

' Oh boy. '

" I hate when you say that. " Scott grumbled.

" Say what? " Allison asked, walking up.

" Stiles is plotting again. " Scott said.

" This is bad? " Allison clarified.

" Very. "

" Hey! I have great idea's. " Stiles protested.

" Sure you do. " Scott clapped his shoulder.

" I detect sarcasm in your tone. " Stiles poked  
him.

Scott took Allison's hand and started for class.

" There was definte sarcasm. " Stiles followed  
them.

The teen was greatly concerned about the whole  
skinwalker thing. Especially, about Stiles latest  
plot in a long line of plots.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" You've had some ridiculus idea's but this  
takes the top. " Scott decided.

" We need a heart, there's a heart. " Stiles  
grinned proudly.

" This is completely illegal. "

" So? "

Scott ruffled his hair in frustration. Stiles  
was the son of the Sheriff. He should know  
better.

" Think about it. The zoo had a death today.  
A Siberian Tiger. We get in. We borrow the  
heart. We get out. " Stiles beamed.

" You mean steal the heart. " Scott corrected.

" Borrow. Steal. " Stiles scoffed. " Minor  
difference. "

" Right. " Scott could feel a massive migraine  
starting. A special Stiles sized migraine.

" Think about it. A tiger man. " Stiles grabbed  
him. " Not just a little tiny tiger. But a  
Siberian. One of the largest breeds out there. "

" It is tempting. "

" There you go. " Stiles hit his chest.

Scott would regret this. He always did. He  
always thought he would regret it. He also  
always did.

" Fine, lets go. " Scott got out of the Jeep.

' Why don't I ever listen to myself? ' He  
wondered as he followed Stiles toward the back  
of the Zoo.

" Now, this will be easy. " Stiles said. " All  
you have to do is shift into your raven form... "

" What...? " Scott glared at Stiles.

" Look, you can fly into the zoo " Stiles pointed  
to the back gate. " Then you head for the morgue.  
It's just to the south of here. "

" And how am I supposed to get inside? " Scott  
hissed.

" Simple, the entrance closed off by another  
gate. You can squeeze through as a raven. "  
Stiles practically vibrated. " The only problem  
is the security camera's. You'll have to do  
something with them. And you probably don't want  
to leave finger prints either. "

" Fine. " Scott sighed.

He shifted into a raven.

" So cool. " Stiles admired.

Scott flew up, over the gate, and toward the zoo  
morgue. This sucked big time. He didn't care what  
Stile's said. Being a skinwalker was not cool. It  
did not make him happy.

He landed in front of the gate, and stepped  
through. Walking down the dark hallway, he came  
to the freezer area, where the animals were  
stored for autopsy.

Scott quickly examined the area for security  
camera's. The particular section lacked any.  
He shifted back to his human form, and removed  
a pair of latex gloves from his pocket.

He slide the freezer door open. The room inside  
was a little fuller than he expected. The tiger  
was on a table in the center. It was very old,  
and enourmous. It was the other animals he wasn't  
expecting.

The teenager entered the room and shut the door  
behind him. He ran his eyes over the other  
animals. He could see a Kermode bear, also known  
as a spirit bear. A maned wolf, which was a type  
of fox. A wolverine. The second to last one was  
a Inland Taipan.

The last one stopped him short. He stared at it  
in shock. His head tilted to the side in pure  
disgust.

' No way. ' He decided. ' I will never do it. '

Then Jackson entered his mind.

' Then again... '

11111

" You didn't. " Stiles chair tipped over from  
his laughter.

" Never mention it again. " Scott firmly declared.

" Can't. Breath. " Stiles wheezed.

" I don't know what came over me. " Scott groaned  
in self hate. " I remembered Jackson and next thing  
I know I'm eating it's heart. "

Stiles laughed so hard he whistled from his nose.

" It's not funny. " Scott kicked Stiles in the  
gut. " My lifes over. "

" Skunk. " Stiles gasped.

" An Eastern spotted skunk. " Scott moaned.

Stiles let out a rather suspicous honking noise.

" I lost my head. " Scott continued. " I had  
this idea of getting into Jackson's car as a  
skunk. "

A high pitched squeaking sound like a ballon  
being rubbed wrong erupted from Stiles.

" Then I had this image of hiding in Jackson's  
locker and getting him in the face. "

This time he swore he heard what could have been  
an unused, dry belt when a car is started.

" Or better yet. See how much sucking Lydia wants  
to do after I spray his cup. " Scott muttered darkly.

Okay, that couldn't be healthy, Scott decided.

He peered over at his now purple friend who had  
lost all ability to make any sound. Stiles was  
laughing so hard, he was completely silent. There  
were tears streaming down his face.

" You okay? " Scott furrowed his brow in geniune  
concern.

Stiles shook his head rapidly.

" What's wrong with Stiles? " Allison entered  
the empty classroom where they'd holed up to  
talk.

" He was trying to tell me a joke. " Scott said.  
" But he never got it out. "

" That can't be good for him. " She seemed really  
worried.

" I was thinking the same thing. " Scott smiled.

" ...skunk... " Stiles choked.

Scott blushed at Allison's questioning expression.

" The jokes about a skunk. " He said.

" Oh. " Allison tugged on his hand. " Should  
we get help for him? "

" No. He should recover. " Scott took a long  
unsure stare at his friend. " I hope. "

" Okay. I'll see you in class? "

" Of course. " He said.

" Great. " She kissed him.

" Bye. "

He watched her leave, then kicked Stiles in the  
gut again.

" Get up. " He ordered his friend.

Scott helped his surrogate brother to his feet.  
The teen was exasperated with the lack of sympathy.  
Stiles was more amused than anything.

" Dude, we have got to get you in Jackson's car. "  
Stiles was sparkling.

' Oh shit. ' Scott saw the danger.

" Nononono. "

" You're the one who had the idea. " Stiles  
pointed out. " I'm being supportive. "

" You were laughing your ass off. "

" I can't do both? "

" No. " Scott refuted.

" Do the words double date mean anything to  
you? " Stiles darted in front of him.

Scott grimaced. The bowling date. He'd had to  
spend the night with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.  
Bowling. Yes, okay, he'd liked the Allison part.  
The imaging her naked part was better.

But having Lydia flirt with him? In front of  
Allison? No thanks.

Add Jackson to the mix. Yeah, right.

" So. Jackson's car. " Scott considered.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles grinned  
at Scott. Scott sighed and nodded once.

" Yes! " Stiles jumped, pumping his fist. " I  
could kiss you. In fact, you think Allison would  
mind if we made out? "

" I would mind. " Scott calmly replied, used to  
his friends mind. " Besides. Lydia? "

" Right. Never mind. "

Scott smiled slightly as his friend started to  
plot. Though if anyone ever found out about the  
skunk thing, he'd murder Stiles.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" WHO THE FUCK DID IT?! " Jackson bellowed  
furiously into the cafeteria. " MCCALL! "

Scott rather calmly and straight faced continued  
eating. Casually glancing up at the lacrosse  
player as he marched toward him. Stiles sat  
across from him, with equally gathered emotions.

They knew they had to keep it together for once.  
Otherwise things could explode on them.

He noticed Lydia and Allison standing up from  
their table, heading over to see what was going  
on. Both females were extremely worried at Jackson's  
fury.

" What the fuck did you do?! " Jackson demanded.

" What do you mean? " Scott frowned, eating on his  
apple. " Did something happen? "

Jackson smacked his apple from his hand. Scott  
flinched in pain. He'd been mid-bite so the action  
split his lip. Actually drawing blood.

" Dude, you hurt him. " Stiles angrily stood up.

" I'll do a lot worse if he doesn't tell me what  
he did to my car! " Jackson yelled.

" Jackson, calm down! " Lydia laid a hand on his  
arm. " Why would Scott harm your car? "

" Don't touch me, you useless bitch! " Jackson  
lashed out.

Scott froze as Lydia fell back cradling her cheek.  
Stiles reacted. The other boy quickly caught her  
and sat her in his chair.

" You okay? " Stiles asked quietly.

" Yeah. " Lydia nodded in disbelief.

" Don't touch her ever again. " Stiles threatened  
darkly.

" Or what? " Jackson scoffed.

Scott stood up and moved to stand by Stiles side.  
" Or your car will be the least of your problems. "

" I knew you did something. " Jackson got in his  
face.

" Prove it. " Scott whispered.

" This isn't over. " Jackson shoved him, and  
stormed off.

" I can't believe he did that. " Allison glared  
after the popular teen. " And you two, what did  
you do? "

Scott shot a questioning glance at where Stiles  
was holding an ice cold can of soda to Lydia's  
cheek. Stiles shrugged back.

" We may, or may not, have let a skunk lose in  
his car. " Scott scoffed his toe shyly on the  
floor.

" You didn't? " Allison hissed softly.

" Where'd you get a skunk? " Lydia blinked.

" Scott works for a vet. " Stiles gently answered.

" Okay, but why would you do that to him? "  
Allison pushed Scott into his chair.

" He's been giving Scott a hard time recently. "  
Stiles replied. " Almost to the point of  
harrassing him. "

" You're idiots. " Allison groaned. " A prank  
is just going to make him worse. "

" Yeah, but it made us feel better. " Stiles  
grinned slightly. " At least until Lydia got  
hurt. I'm sorry. If I knew you'd get hit I'd  
never have done this. "

" No. " Lydia shook her head. " It's better I  
learn this about him now, then later when it  
was too late. "

Scott got a sudden sense of foreboding when  
Lydia's entire face twisted up evilily.

" And no one hits Lydia Martin and gets away  
with it. " Lydia smirked.

" If you want, we can help with any revenge  
you want to get against him. " Stiles offered  
eagerly.

" Thank you. I might just accept your offer. "  
Lydia smiled at Stiles.

Scott meanwhile was vigoursly shaking his head  
no and gesturing with his hands. He was not  
getting caught up in this. No way, no how. But  
his love sick friend was ignoring him. Blantingly  
ignoring him.

All the while Allison snickered at his pain.

" So a joke about a skunk, huh? " Allison poked  
him.

" Well, it was funny. " Scott blushed.

He was so going to get found out if things kept  
continuing this way. He needed to be more careful.  
Starting now.

22222

Scott wanted to hide away from the world. He  
wanted to bury his face in the sand. Maybe  
runaway from Beacon Hill's for a couple of  
years, perhaps centuaries.

Allison hated him.

All because of the Alpha and his own actions.  
He and Stiles had ended up trapped in the school  
with the Alpha werewolf. Then Allison and Lydia  
had shown up.

They couldn't tell them the truth. Not about the  
Alpha or skinwalkers. All they could do was hide  
in the third floor Chemistry classroom. Then  
Scott had left to get the janitors keys. Only  
instead of just getting them and returning, it  
had turned into a battle between him and the  
Alpha.

The cops had showed up before he'd returned.  
There was Scott in the gym. No Alpha, mostly  
unhurt. No body. With the keys.

Allison thought the worst.

He'd abandoned them. How could he blame her?  
How could he explain without telling her the  
truth?

He twirled his lacrosse stick, searching the  
field for Stiles once more. Where the hell was  
he?

His phone rang, and he snatched it up.

' Stiles. ' He sighed in relief.

" Where the hell are you? The game is half over. "  
He scolded his long time friend.

" Help! " Stiles panted. " Hospital. The Alpha!  
Hurry! "

" Shit! " Scott cursed as the phone went dead.

He was on his feet instantly, sprinting across the  
middle of the field to the furious yells of the  
crowd and his coach. He stripped his gear off as  
he went. Leaving it to fall behind him. The only  
thing he kept was his phone.

He sped up as he hit the sidewalk, letting his  
supernatural speed loose. He heard a number of  
cars honking at him. Squealing breaks as he darted  
into the street without looking.

Then the hospital came into view. He saw his  
friends Jeep and slowed down. Scott took a deep  
breath. Catching the scents of Stiles and Derek.  
Eyes flashing silver, he followed them inside,  
and toward Peter Hale's room.

Blood was smeared on the floor and nurses counter.  
Not Stiles. Human. Female.

He spun and ducked under Derek's claws. Punching  
him in the gut. The other man kneed him in the  
face. Lifting him up and tossing him back, into  
the far wall.

Scott rebounded to his feet with a wolf growl.  
He could see a battered and bruised Stiles  
nervously peaking out from behind the nursing  
station.

Peter Hale stepped out of his room, completely  
healed of scars. Dressed in a long, black leather  
duster.

" So you're the mystery Alpha. " Scott brushed  
himself off.

" Oh yes. " Peter worked his head back and forth.  
" I have to admit a certain amount of  
disappointment when I lost the oppurtunity to bite  
you. You are quite the specimen, as you've proven,  
in the past few weeks. "

" I'm flattered. "

" You should be. It takes a lot to make a good  
werewolf. Muchless a skinwalker. Your friend  
Stiles would make a good one, for example. "  
Peter eyed the nurses station. " Though he's  
already refused my genourous offer. Such a  
shame. "

Scott paced to the side slowly, shifting into  
his wolf Beta form, a wolf tail tearing through  
the back of his shorts.

" I'm afraid though, I can't have you or your  
friend, interfering in my business. " Peter  
gestured to a shifted Derek. " We have to kill  
you now. "

' I was afraid of that. ' Scott sighed. ' Question  
is, how do you survive a fight with a Beta and an  
Alpha? '

Scott shifted again, this time to his bear Beta  
form. Growing two feet taller, and adding a good  
several inches of muscle on his form. His uniform  
tore under the stress of the change.

" Stiles, get ready to run. " He growled.

" What about you? " Stiles stood up.

" Do what I say, or I'll gut you myself. " He  
rumbled.

" I'll get help. " Stiles swore.

Scott nodded solemnly. He could and would do  
anything to save his friend. Even lay down his  
life.

He crouched to the floor, claws pressed so the  
tiles cracked, his muscles bulged out further  
than ever. Then the world narrowed to just him  
and the two werewolves.

His bear merged with him. Guiding him, preparing  
him for what he was going to do. Then he lunged.  
He was on the two wolves instantly, dragging them  
down. He felt them digging their claws and teeth  
into his bigger body. Trying to force him to let  
go so Derek could after Stiles, but he held firm  
as his friend bolted for his Jeep.

And he wouldn't let go for anything.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

" I can't believe you did that. " Stiles said  
for the thousandth time. " For me. "

" Neither can I. " Scott agreed. " I should have  
let them eat you, but you're really stringy and  
I was afraid you'd get caught in their teeth. "

" I am not. " Stiles became insulted. " I have  
a lot of meat on me. "

" Please, you're skin and bones. " Scott waved  
a dismissive hand. " Barely a snack. "

Stiles sputtered incoheretly.

Scott felt a smile tug at his lips. It was a  
good way to get Stiles off a subject. Stiles  
had been going back and forth between Scott's  
impression of a walking mummy, and his fight  
with the two werewolves.

Thankfully, the Sheriff and about six deputy  
cars had come blazing in, sirens blaring. The  
two werewolves had cut their loses and run.  
Leaving Scott laying in a puddle of his own  
blood, and Stiles to come slipping in. The  
teen a mass of black and blue bruises.

To say their parents weren't happy was an  
understatement. Melissa McCall was furious  
with both boys for getting in such a condition.  
The Sheriff had been a rack of nerves and had  
demanded to know what they'd gotten themselves  
into.

The problem was they were horrible liars. A  
fact Allison had pointed out the night at the  
school.

So in the end, the two boys had folded like  
cheap tin foil.

They'd spilled their guts to the two parents.  
Everything from the night in the woods, when  
Stiles had dragged Scott out in search for  
the girls body. To Scott running to the hospital  
to save Stiles ass from the Alpha.

To say they were in massive amounts of trouble  
was like saying they were males. Melissa McCall  
alone had spent six hours yelling at them at  
the top of her voice. Without repeating a single  
fact.

Their ears were still ringing from it. Stiles  
father hadn't gotten to them, quite yet. But  
he had promised he would. Tonight.

Oh yes, they were furious.

" Think we're grounded? " Stiles mused.

' You joking? " He silently asked his surrogate  
brother.

" Stupid question. " Stiles admitted.

" Good going, McCall. Because of you we almost  
lost the game. " Lydia glared at the two boys,  
then seemed to really take in their appearance.  
" What happened to you two? "

Scott tried not to look at Allison standing by  
Lydia.

" Scott saved my life last night. " Stiles  
glared hotly at Lydia. " Something I consider  
a little more important than a lacrosse game. "

His eyes shifted as Allison glanced at him.

" Hold on. Are you the two who were at the  
hospital last night? " Lydia light up in  
excitement. " It was all over the news. You  
have to tell us what happened. "

" There's not a lot to tell. " Stiles defintely  
refused. " I got attacked and Scott saved my  
life. "

" No way, there has to be more to it. Who attacked  
you? What did they do to you? How did Scott know  
you were in trouble? " Lydia grabbed Stiles. " I  
saw him get a call during half time, then take  
off, but what was the call? Was it you? "

" We should get to class. " Stiles pulled away.

Scott moved around the two teens and followed  
after Stiles.

" Wait, Stiles? " Lydia blinked in confusion.  
" But...? Stiles? "

He knew Lydia was aware of Stiles crush on her.  
For Stiles to ignore her, and walk away was a  
major blow for her. Not just as a person, but  
to her ego.

33333

" Which hearts were they? " Stiles asked as  
Scott finished planting the rope of wolfsbane  
around the McCall property border.

" Little Raven..."

" You already ate a raven heart. " Stiles cut  
in.

" A Common Raven. " Scott shoveled the last of  
the dirt on the very thing which would keep any  
werewolf off the property. " If I'm going to  
have any Raven form, then I want it to be a  
Little Raven. "

" Fine, okay, point taken. " Stiles handed him  
the Moutain Ash they'd gotten from Deaton. " Now  
what other heart's did you get from the Zoo? "

" Indian Grey Mongoose, Redeye Pirahna, Grey  
Reef Shark, Red Panda, and Cozumel Racoon. "  
Scott ticked off.

" Did you get the hearts from the clinic? "

" Much to my horror. A number of different  
types of dead cat species and dog species.  
I will never get the taste of heart out of  
my mouth. " Scott screwed up his face in  
pure disgust.

" Yeah, but your journal was clear. The more  
animals you have, the more powerful you get.  
It doesn't matter if the animals are just  
subspecies of the same family. " Stiles  
shrugged.

Scott sprinkled the last of the Moutain Ash  
out of the large bag. The dark powder sank  
into the ground.

" Stiles, about Lydia... "

Stiles plopped onto the ground with emotional  
pain clearly visible on his face. " I love her  
Scott, but she was more concerned about a damn  
lacrosse game, than why I was missing, or why  
you ran off. More concerned about damn gossip  
than our health. "

" I'm sorry. " He really was. He knew how he  
felt. " I wish I could help you. "

" We're both fools. " Stiles slumped. " Loving  
a couple of girls who don't want anything to  
do with us. "

Scott fell back beside Stiles. " Allison won't  
acknowledge my exsistance. "

" Um, Scott, I think your luck just changed. "  
Stiles sat up straight.

" Scott. " Allison's voice broke in. " Can I  
talk to you? "

Scott glanced up in surprise. Allison was  
standing before him. Actually standing in front  
of him, staring at him. She was looking him  
in the face, in the eyes.

" Of course. " Scott struggled to stand up  
with hers and Stiles help. " Do you want to  
talk privately, or can Stiles stay? "

" I guess he can stay. " Allison frowned  
lightly. " It's about my family. I had no  
where else to go. "

Scott exchanged a long glance with Stiles.

" Let's sit on the porch. " Scott suggested  
nervously.

" Sure. " Allison followed him.

He moved up to the top step and sat down against  
the post. Hopefully, he'd be able to get up a  
little easier.

" I think they're hiding things from me. " She  
played with her hands. " I keep overhearing  
strange conversations. Finding things. Catching  
them in lies. "

' Shit. ' Scott saw Stiles eyes widen and just  
barely shook his head.

" You must think I'm crazy. " Allison laughed  
to herself.

" Trust me, we don't. " Stiles piped up.

" He's right. " Scott touched her arm gently.

" Scott McCall. " An unwelcome voice whefted  
over to him.

" Oh shit. " Stiles cursed, moving beside of  
Allison nervously. " Doesn't this guy ever  
give up? "

" What's wrong? Who is he? " Allison asked.

" Oh? The Argent heir doesn't know the Grimm  
truth? " Peter smirked in amusement. " How  
quaint. "

Scott slowly and painfully stood up, manuevering  
himself down the stairs. " Leave her alone. Your  
business is with me. "

" Perhaps, but my Vendetta is with her family. "  
Peter flickered his eyes from Scott to Allison  
and back again. " Or had you forgotten what her  
family had done to mine? "

" This isn't the way, Peter. " Scott held out  
his arm to stop Allison when she stood up and  
started to talk. " Me and Stiles, we've talked  
to his father about everything. He's finally  
got the start of an Arson case on the fire that  
killed your family. Forget about the Vendetta and  
let him do his job. "

" The only thing I'm interested in, is the  
Hale family killer's blood on my hands. I want  
to hear them beg. To say they're sorry. To have  
them screaming in pain. " Peter laughed at the  
thought. " And I will take the other Argent's  
out to. Including your precious little Allison. "

Scott stalked forward. " I think you should  
leave. "

" Tell me, Scott, where is your friend Jackson? "  
Peter paced in front of the property line.

Scott felt Allison grab his arm tightly. Stiles  
came up on his otherside.

" What have you done? " Scott demanded.

" Now, now. " Peter admonished. " What makes you  
believe I'll simply give you the answer? "

Scott watched the man silently as he shifted into  
his Alpha wolf form.

" Holy hell. " Stiles let out. " He really means  
to kill us this time. Well, he meant to kill us  
before too. "

" What is he? " Allison tightened her hold on  
Scott.

" A very angry, Alpha werewolf. " Scott answered.

" Was he the one in the school that night? " She  
demanded tearfully.

" Oh yeah. " Stiles kept a close eye on the  
Alpha.

" And at the hospital? " Allison questioned.

" Unfortnately. " Stiles twitched. " He came  
really close to making a buffet out of us. "

" Stiles, He's not going away. " Scott pointed  
out.

" No, but the wolfsbane and mountain ash is  
keeping him out. " Stiles replied.

" Yeah, but Jackson..." He waffled.

" We don't like him anyway. " Stiles huffed.

" I can't believe you two kept this from me  
and Lydia. " Allison scowled at them. " I was  
dating you. Oh god, you went into the school,  
alone, with an Alpha werewolf lose? Are you  
nuts? "

Scott had to fight the urge to tuck his tail  
between his legs and hide. Crap.

" He wasn't completely helpless. " Stiles hinted.

" If you're talking about the Molotov Cocktail... "  
She skeptically started.

" Not exactly. " Scott shifted nervously.

" What else haven't you told me? " She narrowed  
her eyes.

A loud growl brought their attention back to  
the giant Alpha werewolf in front of them.

" Um, right, the serial killing wolf. " Stiles  
paled. " So you think we should call Allison's  
dad and set him on it? "

" My dad? " Allison glared.

" Yeah, the Argents? " Stiles gestured. " Werewolf  
hunters. Your aunt, in particular, a major pyscho  
with an assualt rifle. I say we sic them on each  
other. "

" Bad idea. " Scott shook his head. " What if  
they find out about me? I don't want to have  
them hunting me too? I have enough problems  
with Peter trying to kill me. "

" Wait, why would my family hunt you? " Allison  
tugged him around. " Are you a werewolf? "

" No. Well, I am a shapeshifter, but not a  
werewolf. " Scott winced. " I'm something  
way worse. "

" You mean, much more awesome. " Stiles slapped  
his back.

The Alpha let out another growl.

" Look, you can explain later, let's concentrate  
on the Alpha for now. " Allison decided.

" Good idea. " Scott sighed in relief. " And  
I suppose we can try to get an answer about  
Jackson as well. "

" Or not. " Stiles muttered.

" The question is what do we do? Because this is  
a little new to me. " Allison admitted.

" There's only one thing. " Scott pulled away  
from her.

" Scott, man, no! " Stiles protested. " You're  
still injuried. Not to mention what he did to  
you last time. "

" We have no choice. Besides, I have a plan  
this time. " Scott smiled slyly.

" A plan? A plans good. " Stiles relaxed slightly.  
" What's your plan? "

" Hold it, what are you two talking about? "  
Allison asked.

" This moron is going to fight Peter. " Stiles  
explained. " But apparently he has a plan. "

" You are not fighting him! " Allison ordered.

" I have a plan. " He repeated, on the verge of  
whining.

" What plan, could possibly, get me to agree  
to let you fight the Alpha? " Allison deadpanned.

" I assimilted an Inland Taipan. " Scott glanced  
over at Stiles. " It's the deadlist snake in the  
world. One bite, and even Peter's healing will  
have trouble with the venom. "

" Hold it, assimilate? " Allison cocked an  
eyebrow.

Scott and Stiles silently gestured at each other.  
He tilted his head at her, Stiles held up his  
hands clearly indicating she was Scott's girl,  
he raised an eyebrow telling him he was the  
one who'd gotten him in this trouble.

" One of you talk. Now. " Allison folded her  
arms.

" I'm a skinwalker. " Scott groaned. " I can  
become any animal who's heart I've eaten, and  
let me tell you, it is a very gross ability  
despite what Stiles says. "

" Wait, didn't the Zoo have a bunch of hearts  
stolen? " Allison pointed at them. " You stole  
from the Zoo? Twice? "

" Can we talk about this later? " Stiles did  
a Vanana White impression at the Alpha. " Scott,  
go snake on the Alpha, please. "

" Wait, wait, no! " Allison tried to stop them.

Scott shifted into his Beta Inland Taipan form.  
Very dark tan scales grew where fur normally was.  
Instead of claws his fingernails became black. His  
eyes became pitch black with dark brown iris. A  
forked tongue flickered out, and extremely thin,  
needle like fangs.

He crouched down and shot forward at his top  
speed. Skidding on the grass, he ducked a swipe  
of a large claw, and leapt for the Alpha's back.

Peter was faster. The werewolf darted forward,  
and spun to face him. He quickly turned to face  
him. His bones and body was more flexible now.  
Speed faster. He would have to use it.

Scott breathed deeply. Settling into a tighter  
stance. He swayed side to side. Tensing ever  
so slightly. At last, he moved. Arching through  
the air, twisting around the lunging body of  
the Alpha.

He moved between the massive claws as they  
lashed out at him. Twirling past the snapping  
jaws of it's mouth, and spun onto it's back.

The teenager sank his fangs into Peter's neck.  
Injecting the venom of the Inland Taipan. The  
Alpha jerked violently, bucking against him.

Peter howled in pain, shifted back into a human,  
but Scott held on. He wrapped his arms around  
the mans arms and chest.

" So want to tell us about Jackson now? " Stiles  
wondered up to the edge of the property line.

" Derek took him to the Hale house, " Peter  
groaned. " to kill him. "

Scott let go of the Alpha. He should finish  
him off, but if Jackson was about to be killed,  
then they had no time.

" Let's go. " He said, rushing for Stiles Jeep,  
shifting back to human.

" I'm going with you. " Allison ran after them,  
climbing in the back. " And you two, are going  
to tell me everything on the way. And I do mean  
everything. "

Scott found himself dragged in the back with his  
ex. The other teen had a determined glint in her  
eyes. He just knew he was going to have to tell  
her the truth on the way.

" Fine. I'll tell you. " He sank back.

" This is going to suck. " Stiles started the  
Jeep.

He just hoped Allison was talking to him when  
he finished.

33333

Scott pounced over Jackson, down the full length  
of the main staircase, and landed in front of  
Derek. His Beta Tiger form glaring at the werewolf.  
A long tiger tail curling against his leg.

" Jackson, go! I'll handle Derek. " He ordered  
the annoying jock.

The other teen scrabbled up the staircase, but  
didn't go on. There was an air of distaste from  
him. A hint Jackson didn't want Scott there.

Scott paused as new scents wafted in on the wind.  
He recognized one of them. Kate Argent. He meet  
the eyes of Derek who nodded slightly.

Then the air rang with gunshots. Bullets riddled  
the door and walls on either side of it.

" Move! " Derek grabbed him, forcing him to the  
left.

He went willingly. The left side of his chest  
burning in pain, then his right calf, and left  
shoulder. He collapsed in a corner close to the  
staircase. Derek towering over him.

" Go, quickly. I'll distract them. " Derek hauled  
him up.

" What about you? " Scott questioned weakly.

" I'll be okay. " Derek pushed him toward the  
back of the house. " Now, go. "

Scott stumbled down the hallway, and out of  
the backdoor. He nearly fell to his knees.  
Limping along, he bounced off a tree, and  
into a second tree.

He tripped over a large branch. Right into  
a very welcome figure. She slipped her arms  
around him, and helped him towards Stiles  
Jeep. Hidden a hundred yards in.

" Who did this? " Allison whispered.

" Your aunt and a few hunters decided to shot  
up the house. " He panted. " Jackson was hanging  
around until they showed up, for some reason.  
Derek got me out of the way, then told me he'd  
distract them. "

" Guess he's not a total jackass. " Allison  
grimaced at all the blood he was losing.

" Yeah. Though I want to know what's up with  
Jackson. " Scott made it to the Jeep, and  
got into the passenger seat.

" Great, another trip to the vet. " Stiles  
hit the stearing wheel.

" You go to the vet? " Allison giggled.

" He treats shifters, and hunters. " Scott  
blushed. " Okay. "

Scott let tried not to make noise as Allison  
pressed several of Stiles spare towels for  
lacrosse into his worst bleeding wounds.

" So does he give you flea baths? " She joked.  
" Offer to neuter you? "

" Funny. " Scott grimaced. " Next you're going  
to try and take me for walks on a leash. "

" Well, I do have this really great collar and  
leash set. It's hot pink with sequines. " She  
smiled broadly showing her dimples.

" Ha. Ha. " Scott glared.

" Actually, you do have several dog breeds in  
your system now. " Stiles helpfully called back.  
" Including a few lapdogs. One's a toy poddle."

" Oh. My. God. " Allison burst into fresh laughter.

" You're dead. " Scott threatened his best friend.

" What? It's not like I told her about the house  
cats. Or the skunk. " Stiles rambled. " Which  
I... just...did. Oops. Sorry. "

Scott slapped his face with his hand.

" A skunk? " She stared in disbelief. " Wait,  
not as in the skunk you put in Jackson's car? "

" Yeah. 'Fraid so. " Stiles nodded.

" A skunk. " Allison sighed. " Of all animals. "

" I know, it's bad. " Scott deflated. " I regreted  
it the minute I ate the heart. But at the time,  
I couldn't help it. I was too caught up in  
pranking Jackson. "

" Actually, I can see the tactical advantage. "  
Allison soothed.

Scott was doubtful. He was having a little  
trouble breathing. Sweat was pouring down his  
face constant streams.

" The Inland Taipan was also a good choice. It's  
the most venomous snake in the world. " She  
continued, worry lines deepening as his  
condition worsened.

" What are the other animals you have? " She  
inquired.

" White-tailed Deer, Common Raven, Siberian  
Tiger, Kermode Bear, Inland Taipan, Maned Wolf,  
Wolverine, Eastern Spotted Skunk, Little Raven,  
Indian Grey Mongoose, Redeye Pirahna, Grey Reef  
Shark, Red Panda, Cozumel Racoon. " Scott gasped  
out. " Along with several species of house cats,  
and dogs. "

Scott felt the corner of his mouth twitch when  
Allison gently smoothed his hair.

" Skinwalker gain power by gaining animals. "  
Scott swallowed hard. " It's why we keep breaking  
into the Zoo. "

" I'm going with you next time. " Allison told  
him.

" We're here. " Stiles braked hard.

" Good, cause I'm really hurting. " Scott moaned.

" Help me with him. " Allison got out, tossing  
the bloody towels on the ground.

" Right. " Stiles climbed out.

Scott tried to help as he was lifted from the  
Jeep, but between the wolfsbane bullets and  
the bloodloss he was almost completely  
dependant on his friends.

He closed his eyes and leaned into them. Simply  
trusting them to guide him. But mostly praying  
that when his mom got there, she didn't decide  
to ground him.

Again.

44444  
Chapter Four  
44444

" You're both idiots. " Lydia announced, and  
sat primly at the lunch table with Allison.

" Wha... " Stiles gaped.

" I told her. " Allison took a seat by Scott.

" Why would you do that? Do you have any idea  
how dangerous that is? How much danger it will  
put her in? " Stiles waved his fork at her.

" Like Peter Hale stalking us, or trapping us  
in the school at night? " Allison questioned  
sarcasticlly.

" Okay, good points. " Stiles admitted. " But  
you should have asked us first. "

" I didn't have time. " Allison ran her hands  
over her face. " My Aunt Kate decided to have  
a show and tell. She has Derek chained up,  
being tortured. "

Scott laid his hand on her arm. He could see  
the disgust she felt at what her aunt was  
doing.

" You know where he's being held? " Scott  
leaned forward.

" Yes. There's an underground complex beneath  
the Hale house. " She took his hand. " But Scott,  
we have to plan this carefully. You can't just  
go charging in. There's several hunters stationed  
inside. "

" Okay. We'll do it your way. " Scott let out a  
sigh.

" Great. Wonderful. " Lydia rolled her eyes.  
" What I want to know is, how do we stop this  
Peter guy? Because I am not going to become dog  
food. "

" I personally vote for a rocket launcher. "  
Stiles bit into his sandwich. " Or a couple  
of land mines. "

" He'd hear the rocket, and smell the mines. "  
Scott reminded his friend.

" Way to crush my dream. " Stiles pouted.

" We should stay simply. " Scott popped a piece  
of orange in his mouth. " So we can adapt easier. "

-  
To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Omni V. 3  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season Two  
Summary : Scott ends up a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott stood before Gerard with hooded eyes. He  
had expected this day to come. Ever since the  
night the elderly man had stabbed him and  
threatened to kill his mother if Scott didn't  
do the man a future favor.

" You've been quite kind to my granddaughter  
over these last few weeks, Scott. " Gerard  
smiled. " I appreciate your curtousy. Then  
again you do love her. "

" The favor? " Scott clenched and unclenced  
his hands.

" Oh yes, the favor. I'm afraid, I must ask  
you to attack Allison. You see, she just isn't  
following the family line. She doesn't trust  
us. She actually sees monster's as people,  
and I can't have that. " Gerard lost his smile.  
" Otherwise, I'll have to take care of her. "

" You'd kill her? " Scott's finger nails cut  
into his palms.

" If I had to, but thanks to you, I won't have  
to. "

Scott nodded and stared down at the forest floor.  
Gerard was asking him to go against every moral  
fiber he had. To beat Allison within an inch of  
her life. To make her believe he was a monster,  
and turn her into a version of Kate Argent. A  
person for Gerard to twist, and mold into his  
perfect little hunter.

Otherwise, Gerard would kill Scott's mom and  
Allison.

" I understand what I have to do. " Scott forced  
his hands open.

" Good boy. I assure you, your mother will be  
safe from the family. "

" I know. "

And Scott lashed out. Driving his claws into  
Gerards lower belly, then slashed straight up  
in a perfect imitation of the Kanima. He stepped  
aside, letting the elderly man, hit the ground  
face first. Reaching down, he made a single  
slice in the back of his neck.

He felt sick. Truly, nasuatingly sick. He'd  
never killed before. When Derek had mentioned  
going after the Alpha together, about the cure,  
he'd pushed the idea of killing Peter into a  
box in his mind. The box had been locked, chained,  
pad locked, put into a chest, put into a large  
vault, and then forgotten.

' Oh god. ' Scott stumbled away from the body.

He had to get away from there. Away from Gerard.  
Away from the Argents. Away from Beacon Hills.

He couldn't be there. Not now.

He just had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere.

' Sorry guys. '

00000

" Here you go, kid. L.A. " The fat, truck driver  
pulled into a diner parking lot.

" Thanks for the ride. " Scott reached for the  
door to get out.

He was tired from the four hour drive, and  
starving from not eating since lunch. It was  
going three in the morning. Long past when he  
would be in bed.

" Look, why don't you let me buy you something  
to eat, and we can talk. " Dean said, pushing  
his cheap ball cap up to scratch at his sweaty  
head.

" There's nothing to talk about. " Scott grabbed  
his book bag with all his worldly possesions.

" Not even how an Omega's going to survive in a  
large city teeming with were's? " The truck driver  
wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans asked.

Scott froze in horror and glanced back at Dean.  
The man stared back calmly with yellow wolf eyes.

" You're..."

" A Beta werewolf. " The man shifted his eyes back  
to brown. " My pack lives here in the city. Now,  
how about we eat, and have that talk. "

Scott hesitantly nodded, climbing out of the truck  
after the large man.

" Why did you help me? " He asked, following the  
man into the quiet diner.

" I smelled the blood and self-disgust on you. "  
Dean gestured to a waitress behind the counter.  
" Figured you were running on instinct. "

" It was the leader of the Argent family. He was  
blackmailing me into doing a favor for him. When  
he called it in, I couldn't do it. " Scott slumped  
down.

" So you took him out. " Dean nodded in  
understanding. " I get it. Not a good situation  
for you though. You're a weak, untrained Omega.  
The hunter's can take you out with ease. "

" I know. " Scott growled in frustration.

" My pack is always willing to take in strays. "  
Dean took a menu from the holder on the table.  
" They have plenty of room at the gym. My  
Alpha is powerful and can teach you what you  
need to know. "

" I don't need a pack. " Scott glared.

" I didn't say you had to join. " Dean corrected.  
" Just stick around for a while. Learn from  
them. Train up a little. Get some knowledge  
to go with your wolf. "

Scott considered the offer. He did need to  
know about what he was. After all, how was  
he going to surivive without it.

" There's more than werewolves out here. "  
Dean warned. " There's every type of were,  
there is animal. There's also vampires, and  
witches, and mermaids. For every myth, there's  
a reality. Beacon Hill's has remained untouched  
but L.A. hasn't. "

" You're joking, right? " Scott shivered.

" No. The were's in this city are at war  
with each other. Some animals don't get along  
with others, some make treaties with others.  
It's complicated and loaded with politics. "  
Dean frowned darkly. " You can't just walk  
around here without a clue, Scott. Alpha's  
of other species will attack you for being  
a wolf. They will kill you. But not quickly.  
They will put the bite on you. "

" The bite? "

" Yes, despite being a wolf, you can be  
infected with other forms of lythrapy. The  
difference is, once you have one form of  
lythrapy in your system, it becomes almost  
certain it will be lethal. " Dean warned.

" Almost? "

" There is a very rare chance of surviving  
the second bite. Extremely rare. " Dean  
sat his menu down. " If the were in question  
does survive, he changes from a were, to a  
skinwalker. A type of shifter who can turn  
into any animal who's blood he injests. He  
still has a Beta form, but he gains a second,  
normal animal form. When he becomes an Alpha  
he gets the Alpha forms. "

" Cool. " Scott blinked.

" Yeah. " Dean picked the menu back up. " Now  
food. I'm a growing wolf, and so are you. "

Scott grabbed a menu and studied it. There was  
way to much to learn about the supernatural  
community. Maybe his leaving was a good thing  
after all.

00000

The teenager walked quickly along the last  
street toward the gym housing the pack. He  
felt like he was being stalked. He had been  
feeling followed for the last thirty minutes.

He sped up. Hoping to reach the gym faster.  
Suddenly arms grabbed him, lifting him into  
the air. He struggled against the people  
holding him.

He growled as he was slammed into the ground.  
More people surrounding him. One person taking  
hold of each limb and pinning him down to the  
sidewalk.

" Well, well, well. Look what the dog dragged  
in. " A male voice purred. A muscular, tall  
man stepped into the light with red glowing  
feline eyes. " A brand new wolfie is in town. "

" Let me go! " Scott arched up against the  
were's restraining him. " I haven't done anything  
to you. "

" You're a wolf, you don't have to do anything. "  
The man prowled forward. " After all, you ever  
heard the saying, fighting like cats and dogs? "

" Don't, please. " Scott begged shifting to his  
Beta form with a growl.

The Alpha shifted also. Cat claws and fangs.  
A golden mane. The group were werelion's.

" Back away from the kid, Marc. " A female voice  
ordered.

The Alpha lion darted forward and sank his fangs  
into Scott's shoulder. He howled out in pain,  
biting down in the Alpha's neck in turn. Scott  
dug deep into the spine and clenched his jaw  
until he heard the bone break.

Scott felt the Alpha pried off him, and let  
go. Seconds later, a pack of werewolves raced  
forward and surrounded him. The werelions were  
taking off in the opposite direction.

" Get him inside. " The female wolf ordered  
quietly. " He can, at least, die in a bed. "

The teenager let the pain drag him into darkness.  
Very much aware he was dying. He would never see  
his friends, or family again. Never see Allison  
again.

' I'm sorry everyone. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

He'd been watching them for several months. They  
were trying to solve the identity of a monster  
killing humans. A very old, very dangerous  
monster. So far they were alive, and getting  
out of the situations intact.

Tonight had been more of the same.

Allison, Stiles, and Lydia poking around the  
sight of a murder. Lydia and Stiles arguing  
with each other. Allison trying to get them  
to work together.

He watched it all silently from the shadows  
were he crouched. His arms hanging from their  
perchs on his thighs.

" Will you two cut it out? " Allison snapped.  
" We need to figure this out. "

" Don't you think I know that. " Stiles swung  
his flash light around. " Hello, serial killer  
monster. I don't want to end up a Stiles buffet. "

" Then shut up and help. " Allison sighed,  
kneeling to the blood splattered floor.

" Uh, guys? " Lydia tugged at Stiles sleeve.

" Not now. " Stiles batted her hand away.

" Guy? " Lydia insisted.

" I don't think we'll learn anything new from  
a blood stain. " Stiles absently swatted at  
Lydia's hand.

" Well, we have to try something. " Allison  
stood up. " Because we're getting nowhere fast. "

" Guys! " Lydia shrieked. " It's here! "

He shifted into his wolf Beta form. The two  
differences being a wolf tail ripping through  
the back of his jeans and the red wolf eyes.  
Scanning the room, he saw the culprate instantly.

A handsome man dropped into the room. Middle aged,  
with brown hair, perfectly styled. Light blue eyes,  
and slender lips. His clothes were simple khaki  
pants and a long sleeved, blue polo shirt. Brown  
loafers were on his feet.

A vampire.

' Shit! '

A very old, very ancient vampire.

He dived forward, out of the shadows. Rolling  
to his feet in front of the trio.

" Do not touch them, blood drinker. " He growled  
low in his throat.

" I wondered when you'd show yourself, mongreal. "  
The vampire smirked. " You've been stalking these  
humans for months. I almost lost hope you would  
come out and play. "

" Leave! " He demanded harshly the growl deeper.

" Or what? " The vampire's eyes flashed red.  
" You'll kill me? You maybe an Alpha, boy, but  
you're nowhere near my level. "

" We'll see. " He hunched over to get ready to  
fight this creature.

" You are amusing. I have to admit, I never  
thought I'd live to see the day when I'd get  
to meet one of your kind. " The vampire chuckled.  
" You are quite the rarity, and the one's who  
do get made, usually don't last long. But you,  
you're something special. You're several years  
old now. An Alpha, too. "

" Glad to be of service. " He snarled.

" Hmm. " The vampires eyes flickered over the  
nervous humans then back to him. " I'll let your  
little pack of human's live for now. Simply  
because you are so rare. I'd hate to have to  
make you extinct. But interfere in my buisness  
again, and I can't promise the same. "

He stayed alert as the vampire became fog and  
drifted out of the house. Sensing the entire  
area around him, he strained to feel for the  
vampire. He felt the ancient vampire leave  
his range and gradually relaxed. Shifting back  
to human, and standing back up.

" Scott, man, is that you? " Stiles walked up  
to him.

" Hi. " He spun around to face the three humans.  
" Um, surprise? "

" I have never been so glad to see you before in  
my life. " Stiles grabbed him in a tight hug.  
" So glad, I'll forgive you for disappearing for  
so many years. "

" Good to see you too. " Scott smiled, clapping  
his friend on the back.

" I'm just happy you chased off the creep. "  
Lydia shuddered. " I mean, a vampire? Really? "

Scott let go of Stiles.

" When did you go Alpha wolf? " Stiles asked.

" About three years ago. " Scott blushed, trying  
not to look at Allison.

" Where were you? " Allison walked up to him.

" Allison... " Scott trailed off.

" Where. Were. You? " She demanded.

He saw Stiles and Lydia both looking away. The  
two adults finding various things intently  
interesting. Their cell phones, their nails, a  
spider on the wall.

" L.A. " Scott finally said. " I was staying with  
a werewolf pack there. "

" Why? " Allison got tears in her eyes. " Why the  
hell did you run? Why did you leave us? Leave me? "

" I had to. " Scott folded his arms. " Gerard...  
I killed Gerard. "

" What...? No, it was the Kanima. " She denied.

" I made it look like it. But it was me. He  
threatened to kill my mom if I didn't do a  
favor for him. But what he asked me to do... "  
Scott swallowed back the bile. " I can't think  
about it without getting sick. I panicked and  
I killed him. "

He watched Allison press her hand to her forehead.  
Her method of trying to think when she was upset.  
Tears were streaming from her eyes. Their friends  
weren't bothering trying to look interested in  
other things anymore.

" Why didn't you come to us? " Stiles frowned.  
" I would have helped you. "

" I know, but when I realized I killed him I  
got so sick. I was sweating all over, my stomach  
wouldn't leave me alone, I was hyperventilating.  
My head was pounding. It was horrible. " Scott  
scoffed his toe. " The wolf was driving for a  
few hours. It wanted away from the body, from  
the forest, and the town. By the time I recovered,  
I was in a semi, half-way to L.A. "

" I knew you didn't like the idea of killing. I  
guess, I just never knew how much. " Stiles frowned.

" What was the favor? " Lydia inquired.

" It doesn't matter. " Scott dug his hands into  
his pockets.

" Yeah, okay, but what was it? " Lydia pushed.

" Drop it. " Scott scowled.

" Answer her question. " Allison swiped at her  
face. " What did Gerard ask you to do? "

Scott flinched under her stare. He didn't want  
to tell her, but he knew her too well. If he  
didn't, she'd keep digging until she found an  
answer.

" He wanted me to attack you. To beat you almost  
to the point of death. He said you weren't toeing  
the family line, and didn't trust the family. You  
were too sympathic to the monsters. If I didn't  
do it, he'd have to take care of you. " Scott  
slumped. " I figured what he was going to do  
was try and create another Kate Argent. Using  
me to start the process. "

She stepped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

" I'm sorry I ran. " He whispered.

" It's okay. I understand why you did. But next  
time, no running. " She ordered.

" I promise. " He agreed.

" What do you say, we get out of here, and talk  
over some nice greasy burgers? " Stiles clapped  
excitedly.

" I could use a salad. " Lydia perked up.

" Sure. " Scott smiled. " I haven't had real food  
since breakfast. "

" Scott! " Allison slapped his chest. " You can't  
skip meals like that. "

" I was trying to find out about the vampire. But  
the circles I have to go into to get the info  
doesn't eat human food. " Scott rubbed his chest.  
" So it's not my fault. "

" By the way, a tail? " Lydia cocked an eyebrow.

Scott groaned at the reminder, his head down in  
pure horror. He followed them out in the same  
state. Feeling Allison's amusement in the air.  
The woman obviously remembering the joke she'd  
made back in junior year about him growing a  
tail.

" Much to my disgust, I now have a tail. " Scott  
practically snorted. " And no, werewolves do not  
grow tails. "

" Then how...? " Allison gestured.

" Urg. " Scott slumped. " After I got to L.A. I  
was given a kill bite by a werelion. "

" What's a kill bite? " Allison glanced over at  
him in concern.

" It's where an Alpha of a different species of  
were infects you. The percentage of survival is  
so rare it's less than one percent. " Scott saw  
her pale. " If you do survive, you're no longer  
a were at all, but a skinwalker. Hence, the tail. "

" Wait, isn't a skinwalker, capable of shifting  
into any animal? " Stiles lit up.

" Yes and no. " Scott smirked at his friend.  
" They can become any animal who's blood they  
ingest. Otherwise, no. "

" Awesome. " Stiles practically sparkled at the  
potential.

" Oh, great. " Lydia huffed. " He'll be high all  
night now. "

" It is kind of cool. " Allison beamed. " Does  
you upgrade come with any other awesome powers? "

" A few things. " He admitted.

" What? " Stiles ran up.

" I have three forms. My Alpha, my Beta, and I  
can take on the appearance of the normal animal  
as well. "

" Oh man. " Stiles nibbled on his thumb nail.  
" Any birds? "

" A couple. " Scott grinned wicked. " I grow wings  
in any of my bird Beta forms. "

Stiles let out a whimper.

" I have a shark and piranha too. You should see  
me in water when I use them. " Scott grew more  
wicked when Stiles shirt collar ended up in his  
mouth and he was tugging on it like a dog.

-  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Omni V. 4  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season Two  
Summary : Scott ends up a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott front flipped over the twenty foot gap,  
landing on the roof of the flattened car, and  
sprinted forward. He leapt as he reached the  
hood, aware he was a hundred plus feet in the  
air, and planted his hands on the trunk of  
the trunk of the next car, rolling forward  
and coming up on his feet in a dead run.

He rapidly began to climb a massive metal  
construction beam leaning against the stack  
of cars. Using his claws and the bottoms of  
his shoes to race up it, to the next stack  
of cars, a hundred and fifty feet higher up.

His muscles bulged with effort. He slipped  
several times, but he kept going, digging in  
deeper. His wolf panting and growling at the  
thought of being beaten by something like this.

' Gerard knows. ' Scott pounced off the beam,  
racing forward on the training ground he'd  
stumbled across that night. ' He stabbed me,  
called me a Beta. He threatened to kill my  
human mother. '

He had been racing in the forest after taking  
his mother home. Needing to think about what  
happened and blow off steam. Then he'd come  
across this place.

It was perfect. Abandoned and filled with a  
ton of dumped cars, whole and crushed. Along  
with construction material and equipment. All  
in a way Scott could use it for various training  
courses and work outs.

' He wants me to do him a future favor. ' Scott  
panted harshly, sweat soaking his shirt, and face.  
' Bastard knows I'm still dating Allison. '

He jumped down a twenty foot incline, and rolled  
side ways under a ten foot concrete panel. Scott  
came up on one hand, twisting his body, and pushed  
off to force his body over a sharp length of glass.

' He loves Allison, but will it keep him from  
hurting her? ' He went faster. ' Kate Argent was  
his daughter, and she killed humans. Now he's  
threatening the same thing. He threw the code  
out. How much further is he willing to push? '

He skidded to a stop at the starting point and  
looked at the timer on his watch.

8:24 flashed up at him.

He wasn't good enough. He wasn't fast enough.  
Strong enough, flexible enough, his reflexes  
weren't good enough, creative enough.

Scott angrily yanked his shirt off and dropped  
it to the ground. The sweat pouring off him in  
steady streams.

' What the hell am I going to do? '

Because he couldn't let Gerard kill his mom, or  
possibly Allison. But he had no answers. No one  
to go to for help.

He'd called Stiles already. The other teen had  
been exhausted after the night he'd had, and  
had no real advice yet. Well, there had been  
some cursing, a thump where Stiles had fallen  
out of bed, and several pointed questions about  
whether Gerard had mentioned killing Stiles,  
Stiles name, or hinted at Stiles in any shape  
or form.

Scott set his watch timer back to zero.

Gerard had just gone from being a Kate Argent  
sized threat to a Peter Hale sized threat. Did  
that mean he should kill the man? Could he do  
it if he had too?

He had never killed anyone in his life. Nor did  
he believe in it. When he learned a cure might  
be found in the Alpha, he'd struggled greatly  
with what to do.

But to save his mom...

Gerard wanted a future favor from him in exchange  
for her life. Something told him the favor would  
not be good. It would be something going against  
everything he believed in, everything he stood  
for.

He crounched down into a comfortable starting  
position, and put his fingers on the start  
button of his watch.

' What am I going to do? '

Scott didn't know, but he had to get stronger.

Fast.

00000

" Can I just say, you look horrible. " Stiles  
shut his locker. " Is it the whole psycho gramps  
thing? "

" Who's psycho gramps? " Allison walked up,  
doing a double take as she saw Scott. " You  
look horrible. Did something happen? "

" Your granddad decided to pull a Kate on your  
boyfriend last night. " Stiles waved his hand  
wildly.

" Stiles! " Scott tried to stop him.

" What?! Are you okay? " Allison grabbed him.  
" What did he do? "

" He stabbed him in the stomach with a knife  
and told him he knew he was a Beta. Then he told  
Scott if he didn't do some future favor for him,  
he'd kill his mom. " Stiles explained. " Which  
you still haven't told me why you look like the  
night of the living dead. "

" I found someplace to train last night. " Scott  
shrugged. " It's this abandoned place way out.  
It's awesome, filled with wrecked cars and  
construction stuff. I was there for hours just  
running my own obstacle course. "

" That is so cool. " Stiles lit up. " You have  
got to show me this place. Wait, aren't you two  
supposed to be ignoring each other in public? "

" It was weird, but last night, Gerard said he's  
all for me being friends with Scott. " Allison  
bit her lip.

" Shit. " Scott cursed. " This can't be good. "

" I don't like this. " Stiles agreed. " This  
guy is giving me the heebie jeebies. "

" Gerard is death to all werewolves, so why is he  
okay with you being friends with me? "  
Scott wondered nervously. " He stabbed me in  
the gut, held the knife there, and proceeded  
to talk about how he could act like a gentle,  
loving grandfather, or kill my mom. "

" We'll protect her. " Allison assured.

" How? " Scott stared into her eyes. " And what  
about you? Can we be sure he won't hurt you? "

" You don't think...? " Allison trailed off.

" Allison, he said I didn't play the part of a  
broken hearted teenager well. He knows we're  
still dating. He knows I'm a Beta. " Scott  
desperately tried to make her understand. " If  
he's capable of killing my mom, then who's to  
say he's not capable of hurting, or even  
killing a member of his family. "

" I hate to say it, but he's right. " Stiles  
shrugged on his book bag. " This guy is way  
out there, and you said yourself, he's the  
guy who fathered Kate. How much did he teach  
her? I mean, personally teach her? "

" You don't think she learned to be like that  
from him? " Allison became horrified, a look  
of dawning spreading across her face. " Oh  
god. You think Kate was a watered down version  
of Gerard. "

" No. " Stiles denied. " Well, maybe. "

" I don't know. " Scott shook his head. " All  
I know is what I experienced last night, and  
the way he mentioned the favor of his... It  
worries me. You know me, I would help your  
family if they needed. Hell, I would have  
saved your aunt if I could have, but Gerard... "

" I know. " Allison laid her hand on his arm.  
" Trust me, Scott, I know. "

" Allison. He scares me. The way Peter did. "  
Scott admitted his fears. " I'm afraid he'll  
ask me to do something against my morals. "

" We'll figure something out. I promise. "  
Allison smiled slightly.

" We're with you, man. " Stiles swore. " But  
you have got to show me your training site  
today. "

" Sounds fun. " Allison agreed.

" Sure. " Scott relaxed. " It's in the middle  
of nowhere. So it's perfect for a little chaos,  
and a lot of noise. "

Perfect indeed.

00000

" You wanted to see me, sir? " Scott hesitantly  
entered the Principals office.

" Scott! Great to see you. " Gerard beamed. " Come  
in, come in. Why don't you close the door. "

He slowly closed the door, and inched into the  
room. He was quite aware the old man was far  
more dangerous than himself.

" You told Allison about our little talk last  
night. " Gerard kept smiling, standing from his  
chair, and walking around his desk.

" What? No, of course not! " Scott protested.

" Now, don't lie to me. " Gerard laid an arm  
across Scott's shoulders. " I'm not stupid. I  
saw you talking to your friend Stiles and my  
granddaugher. "

" We were talking about homework. "

Scott gasped in pain, glancing down to see a  
knife in his stomach again.

" You're probably wondering why it's burning  
so badly. " Gerard's smile grew. " I coated  
the blade with wolfsbane. Oh, the wound will  
heal, just more slowly, and well, I'm afraid  
it will leave a nasty scar behind. Not to  
mention the pain it causes... "

He gripped the elderly man's wrist weakly.

" I know, you're trying to figure out why I'm  
upset. After all, I didn't say you couldn't  
tell anyone. But here's the thing. The favor  
I needed just became obsolute. " Gerard lost  
his smile. " I needed you to keep Allison  
loyal to the Argents. "

' He's going to kill me. '

" You're thinking I'm going to kill you. You're  
right. Just not yet. Not until I've gotten cetain  
information out of you. " Gerard smirked darkly.  
" And I assure you, I'm going to be very creative  
doing it. "

Scott whimpered as the world went dark around him.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Allison was worried. Scott had been called to  
Gerard's office hours ago, and no one had seen  
him since. He also hadn't shown up to go to his  
practice site.

" This feels wrong. " Stiles finally said.

" I'm going to check out Gerard's office. " Allison  
stood up from the bench.

" Should I go with you? " Stiles asked.

" No, wait here in case he shows up. " Allison  
ordered.

She headed into the school and towards the  
Principals office. Stepping into the open door,  
she saw several dark spots in the carpet. Ones  
that hadn't been there yesterday.

Blood.

" Allison. "

She turned to her grandfather as he entered the  
office, and pasted on her best smile.

" I thought you already left. "

" I was looking for Scott. " She said. " I heard  
he'd been sent to you, and was hoping you'd know  
where he was. "

" I'm afraid not. " Gerard sat in his chair with  
a tired groan. " That rascal of yours took off  
about an hour ago. I think he said something about  
meeting Stiles. "

" Oh. " Allison sighed. " Well, I should go and  
try Stiles then. Bye. "

" Good luck. " Gerard laughed.

" Thanks. "

She left the office with a smile, dropping it  
the further she got.

' The bastard... '

He knew where Scott was. There was blood on the  
carpet. He lied.

She broke into a run.

' Please, don't be dead. '

Allison hit the front doors, jumping the stairs,  
and grabbing Stiles.

" What is it?! " Stiles demanded. " Where's Scott? "

" There's blood on the carpet. " She whispered,  
forcing Stiles to walk toward the parking lot.  
" Then Gerard showed up and he lied to my face.  
He said Scott left an hour ago, to meet you. "

" Oh god. " Stiles grabbed his head. " But why?  
Scott said he wanted a favor, so why do this?  
Why attack Scott? "

Allison halted by Stiles Jeep. She hadn't thought  
about that.

" I don't know. It doesn't make sense. " Allison  
frowned.

" Well, what changed between last night and Scott  
going to his office? " Stiles asked.

" Nothing. " Allison said. " Except... he told  
us. "

" Okay, I can see how that's a bad thing, but I'm  
not a threat. " Stiles gestured.

" Not you. " Allison grew angry. " Me. "

" What? "

Allison remembered the conversation she'd had  
with Gerard the night before the lacrosse game.  
The night before Gerard had Scott over for dinner.  
How he'd talked about Allison completely trusting  
the family over everyone. How he'd talked about  
Kate.

" It's about me. The favor was going to be about  
me. When Scott told me what Gerard did, the  
favor couldn't be used anymore, so Gerard had  
no more reason to keep Scott around. " Allison  
grew hard.

" Shit. " Stiles hit his Jeep. " What do we do?  
We don't even know if Scott's alive. "

" He is. " Allison said.

" How can you be sure? "

" Because Gerard will want to know about any  
werewolves and about the creature who's killing  
people. " Allison trembled slightly. " Worse,  
he'll want to get revenge against the werewolf  
who touched his granddaughter. "

" Oh... crap. " Stiles paled and became green  
around the gills. " He's ancient. An expert  
werewolf hunter, he probably knows thousands  
of torture techniques. "

Allison didn't respond to her friend. She didn't  
need to.

" We have to hurry. " Stiles swallowed. " Do  
you know where their holding him? "

" Maybe. Kate was holding Derek below the Hale  
house. "

" They wouldn't go back there, would they? "  
Stiles questioned doubtfully.

" It's where they're training me. " Allison  
answered.

" I guess we have no other leads. " Stiles  
sighed. " Let's go. "

Allison headed for her car, and hoped they  
would get lucky. But something told her, she  
wouldn't get her wish.

11111

Freezing water sprayed over him, waking him up  
again. Blood poured off his body, mixing with  
sweat.

" Good evening, Scott. " Chris Argent grinned  
up at him. " Try not to pass out this time. It  
ruins the fun. "

" So sorry. " He panted.

" No problem. " Chris reached for the instrument  
tray. The hunter lifted a syringe filled with  
blood. " Don't worry, this will hurt a lot. "

" What is that? " Scott jerked on his chains.

" This is a little something Gerard picked up  
in India. " Chris stabbed it into Scott's  
chest. " Weretiger blood. You see after a small  
family discussion, it was decided a quick death  
was too good for you. Instead, we'll let your  
own body tear itself apart. "

Scott strained against the chains as Chris  
injected the blood into him.

" There now. One down. " Chris picked up  
another syringe. " Werebear blood. "

" How will this kill me? " He demanded.

" On the next full moon, all this were blood  
will activate. " Chris injected the blood, and  
picked up another syringe. " Wereraven blood.  
All those animals in you, fighting each other  
for control. In your mind and your body. "

Chris picked up another syringe.

" Wereshark. " The hunter pushed the blood in.  
" The best part is. The more were blood you  
have in you, the more painful, and the longer  
your death will take. Thankfully, Gerard has  
gathered a lot of samples over his many years  
of hunting. "

Scott felt hot pain in his heart from the  
injections.

" Here's a good one. " Chris held up the next  
syringe. " Wererabbit. "

' Stiles, Allison. Where are you? '

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" They're not here. " Stiles kicked a chair over.

" I can see that. " Allison tried not to panic.

" Yeah, so can I. " Stiles pointed out. " So  
where are they? "

" I don't know. " Allison struggled not to lose  
it.

Her boyfriend was in the hands of her family.  
Who she very much did not trust. Especially  
Gerard.

" What about Derek? " Allison hated asking.

" Not a good idea. " Stiles said. " Scott got  
beat up pretty badly by him, and Scott beat up  
his pack before that. Plus, well, Scott suggested  
working with your family on the whole stopping  
the monster thing. Derek did not take well to  
his suggestion. "

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose. She  
really had to sit Scott down and get him to  
tell her these things. When she got him out  
of her families hands.

" Call him anyway. " She demanded.

" Fine. " Stiles pulled his cell phone out, and  
dialed. " Hey, Derek, it's Stiles. Don't hang up!  
Allison made me call. Her family has Scott, and  
we have no idea where they have him! "

Stiles jerked the phone away from his ear, and  
she winced at the loud cursing at the other end.

" Will you cut it out? " Stiles yelled into the  
phone, easying it back to his ear. " We know he's  
alive. Gerard will want revenge for Scott getting  
close to Allison. You know, the werewolf thing. "

" Yeah, we'll be there. Just no ripping my head...  
off. " Stiles sighed hanging up the phone. " Great  
we now have a cranky wolf to deal with. Along with  
said wolf's pack. "

Allison couldn't help agree. She didn't like Erica  
much. The girl had been a little to close to Scott  
for her liking. Oh, she trusted Scott. It was the  
blonde she didn't trust.

Male wolves were loyal to their mates.  
Monotogamous.

If there was one good thing about dating a  
werewolf, it was that. She would never have to  
worry about him cheating on her.

" He said to meet him at Scott's rock in half  
an hour. " Stiles interrupted her thoughts.

" Scott's rock? " She cocked a curious eyebrow.

" It's this cliff over looking the forest. "  
Stiles lead her out of the underground complex.  
" He loves it for some reason. He's gone up  
there several times. Sometimes to think, others  
to howl. "

Allison glanced up at the darkening sky and  
scanned the horizen for what he was talking  
about.

" You can't see it from here. " Stiles stopped  
her. " He'd hoped to show it to you one weekend  
soon. He was planning a surpise picnic. "

" Now it's ruined. " She whispered sadly.

" He'll be okay. " Stiles walked beside her  
back to the cars.

" I know. "

' I hope. '

22222

" Wereskunk. " Chris injected the blood. " Huh.  
I didn't know there was a wereskunk. The smell  
must be horrendus. "

Scott weakly cracked his eyes open, his blood  
burning so badly he couldn't move, and barely  
had the ability to breath.

" Ah, the last one. " Chris lifted the syringe.  
" Weremongoose. "

" Then I suppose it's my turn. " Gerard entered  
with Victoria. " Afterall, I do need to teach  
him what happens when a mongreal paws my precious  
granddaughter. "

" As long as we can watch the show. " Victoria  
smirked.

" Of course, my dear. " Gerard unbuttoned his  
coat, and hung it on a hook by the metal door.  
" I always appreciate an audience. "

" You used all the blood? " Victoria perched  
lady like on a chair in the far corner.

" All of it. " Chris sat next to her. " Thirty  
plus types. "

" My, his death will be painful. " Gerard chuckled,  
rolling up his plaid sleeves. " You seem to be in  
considerable pain, my boy. "

Scott glared weakly at Gerard. The kindly old  
man routine wasn't going to work anymore. Not  
on him.

" I'm going to have to torture you, you  
understand. " Gerard lifted a single whip, and  
dipped it into a container of liquid labeled  
wolfsbane. " You see, you touched Allison, and  
I can't have that. Later I'll get around to  
asking questions. About who are werewolves,  
and about the monster killing people. But for  
now, Allison is the priority. "

The old man moved behind him and Scott braced  
himself. The whip was short so it would be  
easier to use. With the coating of wolfsbane  
it would also hurt and keep on hurting. Not  
to mention scar.

Crack!

Scott bit into his lip to stop the scream. He  
wouldn't give Gerard the satisfaction. He would  
hold in the pain. The agony would be his private  
nightmare. Later he would release it. Until then,  
he could deal.

Crack!

If there was a later.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

Allison stared hard at the smirking Erica. She  
didn't have time for this crap. Much less for  
an oversexed wolf, with little to back it up  
with.

" We've checked underneath the Hale house. "  
Stiles pealed his eyes off Erica. " He's not  
there. It hasn't been used at all, in fact. "

" I'm surprised his little girlfriend is  
willing to help. " Derek glared at Allison.

She returned it full blast.

" Of course, I'm willing to help. I love  
Scott. " She snapped at the werewolf. " You  
can hear the truth. "

" I know you can't trust the Argent's. Any  
Argent. " Derek replied. " No matter what  
I can or can't hear. "

She narrowed her eyes at the man. He was  
going to be a major problem in the future.  
She wouldn't at all be surprised if he didn't  
try and set Erica up with Scott. Use her to  
get him into the pack.

' Well, hell. ' She cursed.

The couple was getting it from all sides. The  
only ones not giving them a hard time was Stiles  
and Lydia.

' Maybe we should runaway. '

" We need to find Scott. Now. " She lifted her  
chin defintely to Derek.

" Leave that to me. " He stepped further onto  
the cliff and let loose a howl over the forest.

" That's it? " Stiles said incrediblously.  
" That's your brillant plan? A howl? "

" It's how Scott found and saved me from Kate? "  
Derek smirked and climbed down from the cliff.

" I meant to say well done. " Stiles hurried.  
" Masterfull plan. "

Allison stared out into the night. Waiting.  
Listening.

" Why isn't he answering? " She whispered.

Then it came. A single, weak, piercing howl.

" There. " Isaac lifted his head up.

Boyd and Erica smiled at each other. Allison  
felt relief fill her heart as Stiles clapped  
her back.

" Let's go. " Derek ordered.

' Hang on. '

33333

Scott spit blood from his mouth as he stopped  
howling. More blood covered his chest from the  
scapel slices made by Gerard.

" Calling the local pack? " Gerard inquired.  
" They won't get past the front door. I have  
men stationed with guns loaded with wolfsbane  
bullets. "

He'd be worried if Derek's howl hadn't mentioned  
Stiles and Allison. Along with a plan.

Gerard made another slice in his chest with  
the scalpel.

" Now, I've whipped you. I've ripped all your  
nails from your hands and feet. I've poured  
powdered wolfsbane on all your wounds. Not to  
mention my personal favorite. " Gerard darkly  
smirked. " Ripping your canines out while you  
were transformed. I'm going to make a necklace  
out of those. A werewolf tooth necklace. "

The teenager hung from the chains. He was useless.  
He couldn't do anything.

" Who are werewolves? "

" The monster you want is called a Kanima. "  
Scott gasped out. " It's a lizard like creature.  
With scales and a tail. It won't go into water.  
It has a bad reaction to it's reflections. It  
doesn't know what it is. "

" A kanima? " Gerard paused in interest.  
" Very good. Now the wolves? "

Scott glanced toward the two younger Argents.

" Gerard threatened to kill my mom if I didn't  
do him a favor. " Scott panted out. " But I told  
Allison and then he captured me. He wanted to  
use me to ensure Allison's loyalty to your  
family. "

" You were going to kill a human? " Chris  
stood up with anger.

" The mother of a werewolf. " Gerard coldly  
responded. " A bitch to be put down. "

Scott trembled in rage, but held his temper  
for the moment.

" We don't kill humans! Any humans! " Chris  
yelled. " It's bad enough, dimissing the code  
the way you have, but to go after humans? "

" Shut your mouth, boy! I'm your elder and you  
will do as I say! " Gerard bellowed.

Scott watched Chris go quiet. Victoria stood  
up with a similar expression of distaste on  
her face.

" Gerard, be sensible. We can not cross this  
line. The family can not condone the murder of  
human being's. No matter what their relation  
maybe. " Victoria sharply retorted. " It's  
this line of thought which lead to Kate's  
death. "

" Very well, no human deaths. " Gerard backed  
off. " But I will not reinstate the code. "

" Of course. " Victoria gracefully nodded.

" It's too late for the boy anyway. " Gerard  
laughed. " The were blood made sure of that. "

The metal door slammed open and everyone looked  
over at it. Derek stalked in, with Stiles,  
and Allison behind them. Allison armed with  
a bow and quiver.

' Oh hell. '

" Allison, what have you done? " Chris demanded.

Scott saw a very cold fury in his girlfriend's  
eyes. It was directed at her family.

" Now, don't be too hard on the girl. " Gerard  
brushed off Chris's question. " She is in love  
afterall. "

" She brought a werewolf here. " Victoria  
scowled.

Scott groaned as Stiles unclasped the chains,  
and caught him.

" She did. " Gerard chuckled. " I imagine the  
rest of the pack is hanging around somewhere  
close by. "

" Perhaps. " Derek scowled.

" Anyway, you might as well take Scott. " Gerard  
unrolled his sleeves and buttoned them. " We had  
almost finished with him. There was just one  
question left to ask. "

Scott saw Allison hold her bow up ready to fire.  
His girlfriend was tense.

" By the way, Allison... " Gerard reached for  
his coat. " I'm afraid your boyfriend isn't  
going to survive the full moon. You see, your  
parent's and myself infected him with other  
were blood, and the various animals will  
tear him apart. From the inside out. "

Scott wouldn't meet Allison's gaze. He could  
see her trembling hands and the coldness in  
her eyes increased. She was really going to  
shot them.

" It will be a very long and painful death.  
Thirty some odd animals. All fighting each  
other for control of his body. " Gerard shrugged  
on his coat, and picked up his hat. " His body  
will be clawed and bitten from the inside. It  
will heal, then it will start over. Getting  
worse each time. Until finally one of the  
wounds will be fatal. "

" I'll kill you. " Allison gritted.

Scott lurched forward weakly, wrapping his bloody  
arms around her.

" Allison, don't. " He hoarsely choked out.  
" Not like Peter. "

He felt her tremble in his arms.

" If Scott dies, I'll be back for you, " Allison  
threatened. " and if you ever come near him  
again... "

He let her shift in his arms, supporting his  
weight, and helping him from the room.

" Allison. " Victoria called. " Try to understand.  
He isn't human. "

Scott was surprised when Allison didn't pause  
or slow down. He saw similar surprise in Derek's  
eye's. Stiles remained close by backing away  
to make sure they weren't followed.

" They really worked you over. " Stiles  
commented.

Scott grunted in agreement. " Gerard used tools  
coated in wolfsbane. He wanted to make sure it  
would scar. "

Allison's grip on him tightened.

" It also hurts much more. " Derek said.

Scott shot a glare at the werewolf. Allison  
didn't need to know about the increase in pain.

" I should have killed him. " Allison ground  
her teeth.

' See what you did? ' Scott silently accused  
Derek.

The werewolf shrugged without a shred of guilt.

" We need to get you to the hospital. " Stiles  
grimaced. " Your mom is going to murder us. "

" No, take me to the clinic. " Scott said.  
" Deaton, can treat me, and he might know  
a way to save me from the were blood. "

" He's a vet. " Stiles opened the passenger  
door to Allison's car.

" He treats werewolves. " Scott weakly scooted  
in. " When I was shot by hunters, he found me  
in the woods. I swear to you, he carried me  
back to the clinic, and treated me. Not only  
that, but when Peter showed up, he protected  
me from him. "

" The clinic it is, then. " Stiles agreed. " But  
later, we have got to talk about what you get  
into when I'm not around. "

" Agreed. " Scott smiled tiredly, letting Allison  
buckly him in.

His eyes slide closed, and he fell asleep, knowing  
he was safe. His human pack would protect him.  
It would keep the hunters from hurting him.

Even if the hunters were the family of one of  
his pack.

44444  
Chapter Four  
44444

" Leave Scott alone. " Allison stared down Derek  
and his pack.

" No. This proves exactly what I told him before. "  
Derek stepped closer. " He can't survive as an  
Omega. He needs a pack to remain healthy, safe,  
and happy. A real pack, not some stupid, human  
imitation. "

" Hey, we're not just some wanna be pack. "  
Stiles moved up to Allison's side. " We care  
about each. We watch each other's back. "

" You don't have a pack bond. A mate bond. "  
Derek smirked. " A true pack. A true mate.  
Has a link with each other. It's something  
spiritual and intimante. "

Allison clenched her hands into fists at his  
words. The pack was laughing at them. At her.

" Do you have any idea what Scott is giving  
up by denying us? " Derek tilted his head.  
" Denying a werewolf mate? The kind of magical  
bond he is denying himself? "

" He's aware. " Deaton softly cut in. " After  
you cut him up yesterday, I had to explain a  
few things to him. I was surprised by his lack  
of knowledge. Just bitten a few months ago,  
and a struggling Omega. Tsk. "

Allison tried to calm down.

" How is he? " She managed to get out.

" As well as can be expected all things  
considered. " Deaton wiped his hands on a hand  
towel. " I've treated him for the wolfsbane in  
his wounds and blood. Some of the deeper  
injuries had to be stitched up. Everything else  
was mostly routine. Making sure there was no  
future infections and then bandaging him. He'll  
look a little like a walking mummy for a while.  
But he'll heal. "

Allison let out a deep sigh of relief.

" Great, but what about the were blood? " Stiles  
jerkingly inquired.

" Hmm, yes, the were blood. " Deaton tossed the  
towel onto a nearby table. " I tested his blood.  
They really infected him. Thirty odd were's. "

" Shit. " Stiles rubbed his head rapidly with  
both hands. " Will it kill him? "

" Yes. " Deaton bluntly said. " There is one  
chance however. If Scott can get into his  
mindscape and communicate with his animals,  
he might have a chance. "

" How would that help? " Allison asked.

" If, and it's a big if, Scott can befriend  
the animals, and then they won't fight each  
other come the full moon. " Deaton explained.  
" However, there isn't much time 'til the full  
moon. "

" Can I see him? " Allison sagged in pure relief.

" Of course, go on back. "

She moved around him, ignoring the blonde female  
giving her a dirty look. Entering the exam room,  
Allison saw Scott laying on the table, covered  
in bloody bandages. He was far too pale, and  
sweaty.

Walking silently to his side, she took his hand.  
He was breathing heavily, almost to the point of  
panting. Pain was visible on his face.

The anger she felt toward her family, flared back  
to life. How could they do this to him? He'd saved  
her life. At the school when she'd broken up  
with him, and at the Hale house the night Kate  
died.

Hell, she'd heard from Stiles, how Scott wanted  
to work with her family to stop the monster that  
was killing people. How he'd asked Derek to work  
with her family on it.

Because it was who he was.

" I heard what Deaton said. " Scott slowly  
mumbled. " Gotta go in my mind. "

" You have a lot of work to do. " She brushed  
his hair back.

" Mmmm. " Scott blinked lazily. " I told 'em.  
'bout the lizard. Didn't want them hunting  
blind. "

Allison felt a tear escape her left eye. Why  
couldn't her family see her boyfriend for who  
he was, instead of what?

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" Thank you. "

" ...should work together. " He fell back to  
sleep.

" Too bad the Hale pack and the Argents don't  
see it that way. " Deaton walked in the room  
with Stiles. " I called Scott's mom. She's on  
her way. "

" I say again. Why? " Stiles dogged his steps.  
" We've kept her out of the loop thus far. In  
fact, we've gone to great lengths to keep her  
out of the loop. I wrecked my Jeep to keep  
her out of the loop. I love my Jeep. I back  
ended her date, Peter Hale, the Alpha! So  
I say again. Why!? "

Okay, Allison was sitting the two guys down,  
this weekend and dragging every story out of  
them. Every story from the day Scott was bitten  
'til the moment she'd driven him to the clinic  
to be treated.

" Look at Scott. " Deaton pointed to the exam  
table. " Do you honestly think you can hide  
that from her? "

" Well..." Stiles considered through squinted  
eyes.

" Do you remember what Mrs. McCall did to the  
tightend who rampaged through the ER? " Deaton  
asked seriously.

Stiles went a strange color green. " I'd really  
rather not. "

" We both know she can drag a confession out  
of the most hardened criminal. The only reason  
she hasn't gotten this out of Scott yet, is she  
hasn't become suspicious enough. " Deaton went  
on while Stiles nodded rapidly. " To be frank,  
I'd rather cut her off at the pass, and remain  
on her good side then wait, and be on the end  
of one of her tirades. "

" Point well taken. " Stiles immediately claimed  
a stool in the far corner, his knee going a mile  
a minute.

" What did she do to the football player? "  
Allison couldn't help but pipe up.

Stiles crossed his legs and hunched over.

' Maybe I can get lessons. '

44444

Scott opened his eyes to his mindscape. Forest  
surrounded him on three sides. The fourth opened  
up to an ocean, connected to a river stream.

A wolf, his wolf, stood beside him like an old  
faithful friend. Waiting on him to decide what  
to do next. Around him other animals watched  
him and each other with various emotions.

Anger, eagerness, joy, caution, coldness,  
distrust.

A single animal stepped forward. A Kermode Bear.  
Scott smiled slightly at the sight of the white  
animal. It was also known as a Spirit Bear. He  
had done a report on them once, way back in his  
second grade.

The teenager reached out for the creature.  
Laying his left hand on it's muzzle. The bear  
stared into his eyes and faded into him. A  
presence filled him.

He shifted. White fur grew along his jaw, and  
through his hair. His ears became more rounded.  
Thick black bear claws shot out of his fingers.  
His body bulked up a good six inches, and he  
found he was standing three feet taller.

Then, he shifted back, and he shrank back to  
normal. The Kermode Bear stepped out of his  
body, moving to stand with his wolf.

" Thank you. " He nodded to the animal.

A maned wolf came forward next. A type of fox  
from South America. It had a mischievious glint  
to it's eyes. It lunged forward, into Scott's  
body, and merged with him.

Seconds later, he grew fox claws. Fox like red  
fur sprouted along his jaw, and up to his hair.  
His eyes changed to those of a fox, and his  
teeth became those of a fox.

He shifted back, and a yipping fox joined his  
wolf.

There were no more volunteers.

" Who's first? " Scott finally challenged.

A Siberian Tiger stalked forward. It was a giant  
cat. With gaint paws. Giant claws and equally  
giant teeth.

Scott gulped.

' Oh god, help me. '

He crouched down, and called on the Kermode Bear  
to help him. He shifted to Beta form. Hoping the  
size of the new bear form would give him enough  
advantage to survive the fight.

Then the Tiger was on him.

44444

" So how many did you get? " Allison curled up  
against him.

" Five. Kermode Bear, Maned Wolf, Siberian Tiger,  
Eastern Spotted Skunk, and Wolverine. " Scott  
yawned.

Allison frowned at the low number of animals.  
" You weren't able to do more? "

" Uh-uh. The bear and fox were the only two  
who were co-operative. Everyone else wants to  
fight me. " Scott laid his head against hers.

Allison was afraid something like that might  
happen. Deaton had mention it in passing while  
speaking to Mrs. McCall. The doctor had said  
the animals might simply merge with him or  
fight him every step of the way.

" Seriously, you should see all of them. "  
Scott sighed heavily. " I saw a Little Raven,  
the species, not the size. There was an Indian  
Gray Mongoose. An Inland Taipan. A Redeye  
Piranha. "

" A Piranha? " Allison sat up and looked down  
at him. " They infected you with werepiranha  
blood? "

" Among others. " Scott screwed up his face.  
" It's not nice in my head. I've got animals,  
insects, birds, and fish in my mind from all  
over the world. Vicious ones. One's with well  
earned reputations. I swear I have to wonder  
what your family was thinking. They had to  
know there was a chance I could survive. "

" No, I don't think so. " Allison laid back  
on his chest. " Gerard was too sure of himself.  
My parents, when I went home to get my things,  
they were way too smug over what they did to  
you. Mom had this smirk like she was simply  
waiting for you to drop dead. "

" They've never run into a were who survived  
this situation? Ever? " Scott sounded stunned.

" It's not exactly common. " Allison listened  
to his heart. " I doubt a werewolf ever  
volunteered to be in this situation, or if  
they were, advertised it. "

" True. "

" Once you survive this, Derek's going to be  
after you again. " Allison ran her hand under  
Scott's shirt. " With this kind of ability,  
he'll be demanding you join his pack. "

" I won't do it. I'm happy with the pack I  
have. "

" Despite the lack of link. " Allison hedged.

" You heard about it. " Scott sighed.

" I can't bond to you. Not like a werewolf.  
Neither can Stiles, or Lydia. " Allison curled  
her hand against his skin.

" When I was just a werewolf, that was true. "  
Scott agreed. " But last night, Deaton talked  
with me about the whole pack bonding. It seems  
the Argents did something unintentional when  
they pumped me full of were blood. "

" What do you mean? " Allison grew suspcious.

" If I assimilate all the animals before the  
full moon, I'll be a skinwalker, not a werewolf.  
Which means, I can offically take a human pack,  
and a human mate. " Scott answered shyly.

To Be Continued


End file.
